To Help a Friend
by Gotenks01013
Summary: UPDATE.. ReWrite of Chapter 1 in a long series of ReWrites. Look for additional content in upcoming chapters as well as the elusive Chapter 15. Ciao.
1. Keitaro's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in  
here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the  
enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue

To Help a Friend

(Somewhere)

It seemed like forever since he started running. He can't remember when he started.just that he HAD to get away from something. If only he could figure out WHO or WHAT he was running from.

"You cannot go far -URASHIMA!" the shapeless voice yelling to him.Mocking him. " I know what you really are----I will show THEM what you are as well!"

"Who are you!" cries Keitaro Urashima , Hinata-Sou's resident landlord, and only male tenant. "Why are you after me!"

Keitaro stops running; then scans his surroundings in an attempt to locate his mysterious adversary. He realizes with terror..that everything is completely black around him...except for a light that seems to shine on him much like a spotlight would.

" My dear Urashima, don't you know me?" starts the voice sounding as its feelings were hurt.. " I thought we were much ---closer . Such good friends we are." He thought he heard the voice giggle in sarcasm.

"I don't even know who you are!" yells an almost breathless Keitaro.. He suddenly realizes that the voice does seem somewhat ..familiar. If only he could place where he has heard it before.

Then a dark mist seems to form in front of him. Swirling into a familiar shape..that of a shapely woman whose long hair seems to flow into the void itself. Tendrils of darkness seem to move around the figure as it glides toward the frightened Ronin. Only a pair of Blood-Red eyes give any indication that the figure is supposed to resemble something .human?

" Do I look familiar now Urashima?" says the figure.twirling around in a mock pose. " Surely this form pleases you."

The figure did indeed look like one of the Hinata residents under his care. A person very dear to him.."Naru?"

A thunderous ,almost deafening, laughter filled the empty Void. So loud was it that all Keitaro could do was cover his ears with his trembling hands.. Tears of agony welled from his eyes as the demonic laughter continued.

"You think I am that pathetic -BITCH Narusegawa? She isn't even worthy!"

"Worthy of what? " asks Keitaro slowly uncovering his ears. "And what is it that you think I am that is so terrible.?"

A sudden movement flash before him.and he tried to dodge.but instead felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. He put a finger to it to see how bad the injury was only to find something wet. He looked at his finger. _Blood, _he thought . before he could think of anything else, the figure attackd him again, but with more FAMILIAR motions. This time Keitaro was ready for this next series of attacks dodging each swipe with practiced ease.

"Yes!" hissed the figure, "Show me your true strength Urashima! Show me what you have denied yourself all these years" It attacked again.this time with much more vigor.

Keitaro continued to dodge the oncoming attacks. Moving with surprising familiarity. "What is it you want from me? Why are you trying to hurt me?"

" NO MORE QUESTIONS, YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING!" the apparition sounding .desperate? " FIGHT!" The attacks continue at an even MORE furious pace.

"NO!" yells Keitaro, "I-I Don't want to hurt you."

A low chuckle can be heard from nearby. "How amusing." starts the apparition. A smile can almost be sensed on her demonic face. " Hurt **me** you say? Although I AM impressed with your ability to dodge my attacks.. You won't even defend yourself against your beloved tenants. ALL WOMEN!"

" I don't hit women. Only cowards do that." Says Keitaro with some defiance. "Besides..they are my friends"

"Then I would hate to see your enemies Urashima..what with the daily punishments you receive from them" says the figure, mocking him again.

" You don't know the first thing about us." whispers the would-be Toudai student." Or about me"

"Enough prattling worm. If you do not defend yourself.Then DIE!"

The figure begins to advance on the Hinata landlord preparing to deliver the killing blow. Keitaro making no attempt to move aside..choosing to look down instead. "or about me'. He whispers again even lower.

"Patheti-AHHHH!" Screams the figure as a giant skeletal hand suddenly reaches out from the darkness to hold her in an agonizing grip.

"HELP ME! KEITARO!" with the use of his first name.Urashima looks up ,finally, at the horrific scene in front of him "DON'T LET IT TAKE ME! NOOOOO!" screaming in pain the figure pleads with him as it is being dragged back into the dark void.

"No.".whispers Keitaro. Understanding showing in his face. _Oh my god! I know who you are,_ he thinks as he feels his body starting after the two demonic entities.. _ I can't let her go!'"NO!_

"SAVE ME KEITARO! PLEASE! " screams the figure,as the giant hand which holds her drags her farther and faster than Keitaro can keep up.

_I have to help her. I have to. She needs me! _ thinks Keitaro desperate to save his attacker. Her identity now revealed to him he tries to pick up even more speed as he is literally SPRINTING to catch up to the pair.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screams the figure..her cries finally lost in the dark void.

"NOOOOO! I'LL HELP YOU! I SWEAR----"

(Landlord's Room-Early Saturday afternoon)

"GNAHHH!" Yells a startled Keitaro as he wakes up from his futon breathing very heavily.. Sweat beading off his trembling body as if in fever..his eyes wide in fear..He hears a frantic pounding at his door.

"SEMPAI? ARE YOU OK?" cries Shinobu Maehera the Inn's young cooking prodidy.

"Eh, Keitaro! What's with the racket then? Yells Mistune"Kitsune" Konno,the inn's professional slacker and all around party animal.

"N-Nothing. Must have been all that sake you had me drink last night Kitsune!" he starts to fumble for his glasses.

" Did you have a nightmare sempai?" asks Shinobu.."I'll get some tea from the kitchen. It should help."

"Arigato Shinobu.. I'd like that very much." He can almost imagine the smile that formed on her face as she rushed off to the kitchen to get the tea.

" Well some of us PAYING tenants have some important stuff to do on a Saturday." She states pretending not to care about the resident landlord. " Just lay off the booze for a bit , eh?"

"I'll keep that in mind Kitsune. Go enjoy the rest of your day then and MAYBE I'll get some tickets to tomorrow's races as an apology for bothering you."

He KNEW she was grinning at that last statement. After all, it is his job to know his charges .

"You betcha Mr Manager sir! Anyway,no more nightmares. Poor Shinobu was almost flipping out there for a bit."

"Gomen." He said as he heard her saunter away from his door.

_No doubt back to her room to place bets on tomorrow's races._

He gets up off his futon to stretch, dress, and walk over to open his window revealing a warm..but very cloudy day..Thinking back to his nightmare, he utters the last words he spoke.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. I swear- - Motoko!"

Author's notes: This is just a cleanup of Chapter 1. I realize how green i was when i first wrote this almost 2 years ago and hope to go back and clean/add to the remaining chapters similar to what I did in To be a Warrior or a Woman. Any who have already read this ...nothing new this chapter. Maybe as I go over the rest I can add more or cut out the uneccesary garbage that exists. Guess that's one advanatage of fanfiction, nothing is really set in stone. Before anyone gripes about WHERE IS CHAPTER 15? Well, that's another reason I am doing this(as well as re-reading the entire manga) so I can finally finish this and get back to Warrior. I decided to completely do away with the original ending I had in mind and go with the extended one. Trust me, any action fans out there should like it. Anyways, here we go again.


	2. Motoko's Agony

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Outside-Early Saturday Morning)  
  
A lone figure ascends the steps towards the Drying Rods Outside Hinata -Sou. A wooden Bokken (Practice Sword) hangs loosely on her hip as she approaches her usual training area outside. Ignoring the cold, morning breeze she surveys the surrounding sky.a slight frown begins to show on her normally lovely face.  
  
' Hmm, by the looks of those grey clouds, I had better inform Shinobu to save the laundry for another time.'  
  
Motoko Aoyama has what most people call 'classical beauty'. She was a tall girl (about 16 yrs old) with an athletic build, porcelin skin ,which if one was lucky ,would notice it was very smooth to touch, a beautiful face( which seemed to never need any makeup at all) that was capped off by a long mane of gorgeous , Raven colored hair which she preferred to keep straight.  
  
She didn't consider herself as beautiful. Such things were beneath a true warrior's notice. Keitaro has said in the past how cute he found her to be.  
  
'BAKA! He only wants to have his perverted way with me. '  
  
Only the perfection of the Blade was what mattered. Which is why for as long as she lived at Hinata-Sou she would begin her day at the exact same spot doing the exact same routine.  
  
She began her warm-up exercises to loosen her body before the REAL work began. Her actual training consisted of: 1000 Strikes followed by some Forms training and finally ending the session with some light meditation to ready her mind for the day's events.  
  
' I saw Haruka in the kitchen earlier. I hope she dropped off that specially blended tea I had sampled the other day at her teashop. It was wonderful!'  
  
Haruka Urashima was the former House Mother of the girl's dorm.as well as the not-that-much-older Aunt of the current landlord Keitaro Urashima(she's only about 28 to his 20 years). She ran the family teashop on the All the while, reading the daily paper while smoking her seemingly limitless supply of cigarettes. One always seemed to be hanging from her lips.  
  
'Yes. I would welcome a steaming cup of that tea after my training and a good soak in the Hot Spring. 'a slight smile begins to form on her face at the enticing thought.. .  
  
She had finished her warm-ups and was only a few minutes into her 1000 strikes when---  
  
"GNAHH!" Yelped Motoko, dropping her bokken to the ground --kneeling. She clutched her chest in excruciating pain as if an unseen enemy had stabbed her through the heart with a longsword.  
  
"What is this pain? Why does it hurt so.could it be?" she whispers as a horrible thought begins to form. ' Kami ! But it hurts so much." She thinks, trying a breathing exercise to help with her pain--.with little success.  
  
"Motoko! " cries Haruka, running up the stairs and kneeling next to her friend. " Where does it hurt? Can I get you anything?"  
  
Her breathing starting to slow, Motoko begins to stand up while being steadied by Haruka.. Sweat forming on her brow. " C-Could you take me to see a Doctor? Please."  
  
" Do you want me to wake any of the others? Keitaro maybe?" asked Haruka.  
  
"No! They are still recovering from last night's party. Besides, with all the studying he and Naru have been doing as well as his normal chores around the dorm,.he doesn't get much of a break." thinks Motoko, "Let him rest."  
  
'Whoa!' Thinks Haruka, 'was that some sort of compliment for my nephew? She must really be out of it if she just did that.'  
  
"Let's get you washed up real quick, then I'll take you in Seta's van to the city to see my Doctor."  
  
"A-Alright" Still a little weak.Motoko allows Haruka to guide her down to the Hot Spring where she quickly bathed and dressed in fresh clothes in the changing area.  
  
" Here!" says Haruka, handing her a steaming mug. " Its that tea blend I noticed you were fond of the other day. Should help to keep your strength up "  
  
"Arigato." Thanks Motoko,as she slowly drinks the contents of the mug. A weak smile forming on her face.. " I am ready."  
  
They walk down the hill in silence toward Professor Seta's (an old 'acquaintance' of Haruka's) van. He left it in her care as he traveled to another set of ruins that were hinting at a "Turtle Nation".  
  
On the way to the city.Haruka notices how silent her friend has been. "Don't worry .everything will be fine. You'll see." She says with an encouraging tone.  
  
" I hope you are correct Haruka." Starts the kendo student, "If this is what I THINK it is.then everything will NOT be fine."  
  
Not liking the sound of that, especially from someone as strong willed as Motoko, she asked, "This is BAD.isn't it?"  
  
" It may be." she pauses "it may very well be."  
  
Both say nothing the rest of the way as the last few minutes continue to play out in their heads.  
  
'Keitaro' thinks Haruka, 'Something tells me she is going to need your REAL strength if we are going to see this through. I hope you forgive me if I break my promise . I may have no other choice.'  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: End Chapter 2. What do u guys think.? As I said in Chapter 1 this one would be mainly Motoko's POV. The chapter takes place a couple of hours BeFORE the events of the previous chapter. Hopefully it makes more sense. Anyways thank you for the continued comments and as always.PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. Enter Hikari

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Early Afternoon )  
  
Haruka drove Seta's van back to Hinata-Sou at a leisurely pace, (She didn't think rushing home would be a good idea right now- especially for her lone passenger.) They had just left her Doctor's office from the hospital and were processing all that was learned this morning. Mainly, the trip was met with a heavy silence as the other occupant, Motoko Aoyama, contemplated her fate- looking blankly out her window. Someone had to say something.  
  
" I'm so sorry." Said Haruka, almost in a whisper.  
  
For the first time since the trip back Motoko acknowledged Haruka's presence. "Thank You." Was all she could think of at that moment.  
  
' Damn it all!' thinks Haruka punching hard on the dashboard. 'She just turned 16! She still has so much to do!' The unfairness of what was discovered starting to have is toll.  
  
(Flashback to this morning)  
  
Haruka had called ahead to Doctor Hikari about her bringing Motoko over. Hikari was her personal physician and friend to both her, Keitaro and the rest of the Hinata residents. She was a formidable woman who's striking physical appearance belied her true age of 38 (She looked more like 25). She was a red-head who liked to keep her hair short( like Kitsun'es) and was about as tall as Haruka herself.but with a more petite figure. She also had the most beautiful pair of green eyes you'd ever seen on a woman. When asked about her heritage Hikari admitted to having some Irish in her bloodlines and even had some family in Ireland itself. Needless to say, Haruka trusted this woman-with her, Keitaro and the rest of the girls.  
  
Upon arrival at the hospital, both women made there way to her office and were pleased to see that she wanted to greet them first thing.  
  
"Haruka! Motoko! Long time no see!" She said with some glee, "In my line of work.that's a good thing." She chuckled trying to lighten the mood some.  
  
"Hiya Doc!" says Haruka knowing Hikari hates that nickname just as much as she despises Keitaro calling her 'Aunt Haruka'.  
  
"Hello Doctor Hikari", Motoko says simply followed by a formal bow to her elder.  
  
"Motoko, Motoko..no need to be so formal. We are all friends here"  
  
"Yes Doctor"  
  
"Now then," her tone all business now "tell me what happened this morning"  
  
Motoko explained what she did up until the moment the pain began. Haruka also explained how she had found her doubled over in pain clutching at her chest.  
  
" Ok then. I had a friend of mine at the lab prep some equipment to see what the hell is goin on in there. And before you ask about payment... don't worry about it. He owed me a favor and I also owed one to Haruka" Keitaro's Aunt nodded once in understanding.  
  
"Thank You Hikari." Motoko said simply.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
After performing a battery of tests which seemed like forever to take.. the examination was finished. Hikari had stepped out to confirm her findings with a senior colleague---worry etched in her face. Haruka approached Motoko and squeezed her hand to hopefully give the younger girl some comfort.  
  
" I didn't like the look she had Haruka."  
  
"Neither did I. You DO know that whatever happens.. We will see it through together." Motoko knew exactly whom she meant by 'we'.  
  
" I had no doubt in my mind that Keitaro and the others will help me .until the end."  
  
"Now Now young lady... we don't even know what THIS is.so don't you give up on me yet. Could be gas for all we know!" Motoko had to chuckle at that last statement, not considering that possiblility at all.  
  
" Im afraid that Gas is the least of our worries" replied Hikari as she re- entered the room.. results in hand. Though being the most professional woman she knows.Haruka could swear Hikari looked like she had been crying.  
  
" No!" was all she said.  
  
" Motoko." she started looking straight at the kendo girl " after examining the results of the tests, it seems that your nervous system has suffered some serious trauma. "  
  
"What kind of trauma?"  
  
"That's the scary part.. unknown. We have no idea what has caused this type of damage, only that it is severe." Not holding back the tears that started to form.  
  
"How severe?" asked Haruka. Tears forming on her own face, as she had already known the answer before she had asked the question.  
  
Looking down Hikari seemed to have trouble saying the next words. "Terminal I'm afraid" was all she could say.  
  
"It is as I feared." Motoko said simply.  
  
This surprised both women."Did you suspect something like this was going to happen?" inquired Hikari.  
  
"There had been stories my family would tell us.of generations of past warriors who would fall prey to some silent enemy. A dishonorable enemy who doesn't fight on the mortal plane, a demon if you will."  
  
"Well I don't believe in demons all that much.just in pure scientific facts."  
  
"That is alright.its something that everyone in the God's Cry School always feared that it would strike at them.and it appears..I am the next to fall."  
  
"Now hold on there Motoko. " Hikari walking up to Motoko and placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't plan on giving up on this.. and neither should you."  
  
"She's right." Added Haruka, "It's not like you to simply give up. You have always been a fighter..we can beat this!"  
  
" I have not given up. I am simply more .acceptant of my fate. Do not mistake my acceptance as weakness." She said plainly and started walking away from Hikari to gather her things.  
  
"I have prescribed some medication to help with any discomfort." She hands the prescription to Haruka and to her says" Make sure she takes this if she starts up again!"  
  
" Don't worry." She said flatly " I'll make sure she gets it. Thank You Hikari." She gives her friend a slight hug and departs the room with Motoko.  
  
' Don't give up girl. I don't want to have to sign your death certificate.' She turns back to the test results lying on a nearby desk 'Now to take a much closer look at her tests.something didn't seem right. I hope I find out what.before it's too late'  
  
(Present time )  
  
"Haruka! Are you alright?" asks Motoko as Haruka kisses the knuckles she hurt when she punched the dash.  
  
"Yea. I'm ok." I just feel so helpless.  
  
" I know what you mean. Believe me"  
  
" Do you want to call your sister when we get back?"  
  
" Not just yet." She pauses as if in thought.  
  
"What is it?" worry showing on her face "has the pain come back?"  
  
"Thankfully.. No."she turns to her friend " It's just the thought of leaving the girls unprotected after ..my passing.scares me"  
  
"You know Keitaro won't hurt them." She says, a little annoyed, she is tired of the residents thinking her nephew is some sort of pervert. "He hasn't always been clumsy you know"  
  
" I didn't mean to offend you. That wasn't what I meant anyway."  
  
"No?" this did intrigue Haruka as normally Motoko is one of the first to bear arms against her nephew.  
  
"I just hope that he can protect them sufficiently.if the need arises."  
  
"You'd be surprised at what my nephew is capable of doing when he has to" she says in barely a whisper.  
  
Motoko slowly turns to Haruka, "What do you mean Haruka? Is there something about Urashima that I should be made aware?"  
  
'Shit..she heard me!' she scolded herself " Forget I said anything."  
  
Now it was Motoko's turn to be curious.  
  
" What is it that's so terrible that you cannot say? Is he dangerous? I could hardly believe if he was."  
  
She didn't mean it to sound insulting.just the opposite , she admired the man for showing so much restraint against any of the girls. He had never shown indication that he was nothing more than meek.  
  
" Look Motoko. I promised my nephew that I wouldn't say anything to anyone.ever!" that explains it then.Keitaro Urashima was very well known for one thing..his ability to keep his promises no matter how absurd. He took those that he made VERY seriously and would expect no less from those that had promised him as well.  
  
" My apologies Haruka. " she said with some disappointment. " I did not realize it was that personal. I will not pry anymore."  
  
Haruka had a hard time concentrating on driving as she was struggling with an internal conflict within herself. She promised him so long ago and didn't want to upset him. After a few moments.she made a decision.  
  
" Motoko. You are worried about leaving the girls in harm's way correct.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You care for them, right?."  
  
" Of course"  
  
'Here's the million dollar question'  
  
" Do you trust my nephew?" she waited.  
  
" I trust that he would do what he can .nothing more"  
  
" What if I told you that he more than capable of defending them in your.absence."  
  
"Haruka, I know he is your family and I don't want to upset you..but I have seen no evidence that he is capable of .such skills. I have examined his CHI and although it is unsual for someone to take as much punishment as he...I find nothing remarkable about it."  
  
"Remind me to have a little talk with the rest of the girls about these ' punishments' you think he deserves. Its getting ridiculuous and I am getting tired of it."  
  
"Gomen Haruka-you are right"  
  
"Let me finish! About reading someone's CHI.the reason you can't detect anything remarkable about it..is because he has been suppressing it!"  
  
Motoko's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Suppressing it? But to have such a skill...one would have to have been trained extensively in the fighting arts." Then a thought struck her.  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
"Yup. Me too I'm afraid. And Kanako, Keitaro's stepsister, who you haven't met yet (Thank Kami). We all have that ability since we learned it at a very young age.  
  
" But how.? And why did you need to hide this?"  
  
"In my case.I simply use my skills as needed. I usually do my Kata's first thing before my morning smoke to keep in practice.."  
  
" Kanako just wanted to be like her Oni-Chan(Older brother) and took to it just as well. She is one of the better fighters in our family."  
  
" Haruka!. I never see your nephew practice at all. He is either cleaning the dorm or studying for Toudai or ..keeping us out of trouble."  
  
" He doesn't need to practice. Keitaro was considered.'exceptional' by our sensei."  
  
" Then why?"  
  
" Why doesn't he show his skills? Or defend himself from you girls? Well, there's a story behind that answer. It's not a happy one! It even involves Naru"  
  
Seeing the confusion in her friends face she makes another mental decision 'Forgive me Keitaro.. she needs to know'  
  
"What I am about to tell you will involve a promise I made to Keitaro when he was much younger. One that I have to break so that you may understand why I feel he can put your mind at ease."  
  
" Gomen that you should have to do this because of me Haruka..I will somehow make it up to you."  
  
"Hmmm..anyway, it goes like this." Motoko listens to Haruka's tale of Keitaro's past. What had happened to warrant such a promise. Why he currently doesn't practice the fighting arts. And even Naru's involvement in the whole thing.  
  
" I see" was all Motoko could say,disbelief slowly leaving her thoughts.  
  
" Then he CAN help me" another thought hits her " How can we be sure that he'd be willing to take up arms again. It's been so long"  
  
" I have an idea about that one, but its going to be a bit radical. Unfortunately, it's the only way I can think of. "  
  
Haruka tells her of her plan, Motoko nodded.  
  
"Are you gonna be up to it Motoko? I don't want you to have a relapse"  
  
Motoko nodded " I feel that your plan is the only way to know for sure. Quite frankly.I'm looking forward to it. Except for the 'last resort' bit"  
  
"Only if we need to." Was the last thing she said as she pulled Seta's van up near the Teahouse. ' here's is hoping it won't come to that...or someone will REALLY get hurt.'  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the long winded chapter. I hope it will set some things up for the next couple of chapters. Before you all stone me.I WILL explain what Haruka said to Motoko about why Keitaro no longer fights. However I am gonna reveal it a little different. Anyways enjoy.and as always..READ AND REVIEW 


	4. Surprise's galore

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in  
here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the  
enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Early Afternoon)  
  
"LUNCH TIME EVERYONE!" yelled Shinobu Maehera from just outside the kitchen. She had been worried about Keitaro since he woke up 30 minutes ago. So she whipped up one of his favorite meals, Shinobu-Style Spaghetti, to keep his spirits up. She had just finished setting the table when Mitsune entered, taking her usual spot at the table. Keitaro followed shortly after , still looking not like his usual jovial self.  
  
'He still seems so serious.' Thought Shinobu, 'I hope he is still not thinking about his nightmare.'  
  
"Sempai? Is everything ok?"  
  
" I don't think he has quite woken up yet Shinobu." states Mitsune, her nose still buried in her track sheets, hoping for that one BIG win. " Hey Keitaro.you still with us?"  
  
" Hmm..oh I'm ok." He lied. His nightmare rattled him more than he let on. Something about it seemed different from any other nightmare he has had before. It seemed .real. Like he was there.  
  
Suddenly, a steady sound of running footsteps grew louder as it approached the kitchen. ' Here comes Su right on schedule' thought Mitsune with some amusement.  
  
Koalla Su, Hinata-Sou's 14yr old foreign exchange student( and mad genius) jumped off the ground to give Keitaro his daily dropkick upside his head. She was followed by Sara McDougal, the dorm's youngest resident, and Seta's adopted daughter. Sara was a devil- in -disguise( according to Keitaro) as she loves nothing more than to cause as much mischief on the landlord as humanly possible.  
  
Sara readied herself for her usual daily amusement.seeing Keitaro bounce off the walls as many times as he can. She was disappointed to see that..although Su connected with her foot on Keitaro's skull..He didn't move an inch!! If anything he kept eating his lunch as if nothing had happened. However Su, not expecting to meet an unmovable object to her irresistable force had to launch herself from Keitaro's head and land on one of the countertops so as to not end up with a sprained or broken ankle.  
  
Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing ..and just stared at their landlord..wide-eyed.  
  
' What the hell was THAT?" thought Mitsune." Su's NEVER failed to knock him on his ass before! '  
  
' S-Sempai didn't even flinch. WOW! He is still eating his lunch like Su wasn't even there'  
  
'Holy Crap! The dork took it! I mean he really took it!' disbelief invading her thoughts.  
  
Even the unflappable Su had to wonder. ' Big Brother? What is wrong? Why you no want to play?' she thought as she rubbed her slightly bruised ankle.  
  
So into his own mind was he.that Keitaro failed to notice the looks he was getting . That is, until he finally looked up from his plate and saw 4 pair of eyes staring at him in awe.  
  
"Um.did I do something again?" he asked a bit sheepishly. He was met with 4 sets of lovely faces slowly shake there heads.  
  
" OooKay." He said, trying to change the subject. " has anyone seen either Naru or Motoko yet today?" remembering that he has seen neither of his major tormentors since he woke up.  
  
"U-Um.Naru -sempai should be back from the library any time now." Says Shinobu, the first one to find her voice again. "But no one has seen either Motoko or Your Aunt today whatsoever."  
  
Keitaro' brow started to frown slightly at Shinobu's words.  
  
" Seta's Van? " he asked.  
  
" Papa's van isn't there dork." Said Sara simply.  
  
" For how long?" he asked with a little worry, ignoring Sara's comment.  
  
" Hey calm down Keitaro." says Mitsune finally. " They probably went to get some things for the teahouse and have just not come back yet."  
  
Keitaro willed himself to calm down a bit. The nightmare still had him on edge . He did something he wouldn't DARE do in Motoko's presence. He reached out with his CHI to examine everyone else's to see if there was any deception on anyone's part ( Motoko would sense this act in a quick minute if he ever tried that around her.)  
  
After slightly checking everyone around him, he was satisfied that nobody was trying to deceive him.  
  
'Been a while since I attempted this.' He thinks, ' Noone seems to be lying to me..so its probably as Mitsune says.'  
  
" Shinobu.the food was excellent as usual.. " a slight blush forming on her cheeks "Now if noone objects, I going up on the hill and just veg. Is that ok?"  
  
Everyone just nodded once. Keitaro had just made his way out the door when the chattering started.  
  
" How did he do that?"  
  
" What planet is he from?"  
  
" You think he can do it again?"  
  
As the questions continued, noone had noticed that Naru Narusegawa had just returned from the library looking very spent. She gave herself a moment to get her bearings..then took a deep breathe in a attempt to calm herself.  
  
" Damn study sessions suck when you're by yourself. I hate to admit it, but its more fun when that BAKA studies with me. He makes it more interesting. Wonder where he is then? "  
  
Naru had just set her things down ..when she heard the commotion still raging in the kitchen. She slowly walks toward the very animated room taking in the scene in front of her..  
  
" Hi Guys" she states to the other residents." What'd I miss?"  
  
All at once the girls regaled to her what had happened not more than a few moments ago. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It seemed impossible. She thought they were all dreaming as it wasn't possible for Keitaro to be THAT tough. " Where is that BAKA now?" she had asked.  
  
The girls had told her where Keitaro was at this particular moment.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
Naru decides she is going to ask Keitaro just what the heck is going on today. She makes her way out the door a starts walking up the hill to find him. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she rather enjoys these quiet moments she has with the 3- time Ronin.  
  
' He may be a BAKA' she thinks, 'but he's MY BAKA.'  
  
It didn't take long for Naru to find him as he was just sitting there with his knees close to his chest. His arms wrapped around them. He looks like he had been staring into space for a while as he didn't even notice her approach him. She stands in front of him , hands behind her back in her sweetest pose.  
  
" Hi there. Anyone know where I can find a Hot 3 - time Ronin to take a girl out?" She says hoping to get a rise out of him.  
  
Still staring out into space, Keitaro simply says, "Oh. Hi Naru"  
  
'What the hell is this?' she thinks with some surprise ' I just gave him such a cause for a massive nosebleed and he just sits there.'  
  
She bends at her waist then waves her hands in front of his face to see if he'd react.when he didn't, she sighed, and sat in the spot next to him.  
  
" Everything ok Keitaro? You don't seem like yourself"  
  
" I don't mean to be a bother Naru. I am just trying to work some stuff out that I hadn't thought about since I was younger."  
  
"The promise?" she had asked thinking it was his childhood promise to get into Toudai.  
  
" For once, that's the furthest thing from my mind now." He turns his head slightly in her direction. " there is something that I did when we were kids---something that I am not too proud of."  
  
'When we were kids?' Naru thinks, ' Well, I knew that Mutsumi, Keitaro and Myself played here a lot when we were younger. I also know that the playground was where his promise was made..'  
  
"Keitaro." she turned to face him this time, " remember, I was only 2 years old when we played together. I'm afraid my memory isn't that great when it comes to specifics back then."  
  
" So you wouldn't remember what I did then?" He asked , looking very serious. " Nothing at all?"  
  
" Nope. Afraid not" she answered simply , but then a morbid thought crept up her spine. " Um Keitaro.did we do something..Improper?"  
  
Keitaro thought for a moment as if to carefully word what he was going to say. He also seemed to be suffering the same internal struggle that his Aunt Haruka had gone through not much earlier in Seta's van.  
  
Making his decision, he was about to explain to a Curious Naru what had happened when out of nowhere---  
  
"URASHIMA!! WE WILL FINALLY SEE WHO IS FIT TO RULE HINATA-SOU! DEFEND YOURSELF OR YOU WILL JOIN YOUR ANCESTORS!"  
  
Not more than a few feet in front of the would-be couple stood a very imposing , very pissed off Motoko Aoyama with her bladed KATANA in hand (not her wooden Bokken). Scowl etching her face, she was pointing the blade right at Keitaro Urashima.  
  
Keitaro could only just look in terror as the nightmare was brought to life right in front of him ' I was right. Motoko was the figure in my nightmare. Damn!'  
  
That's when Motoko charged.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the wait folks. Was to busy with work and getting the kid's costumes ready for Halloween. Anyway the story is finally bringing both POV's together in a way I've been dying to write for some time now. Hope you folks like it. As always READ and REVIEW. 


	5. A Solution Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in  
here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the  
enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Afternoon. Dr. Hikari's Office)  
  
"Still pouring over your friend's test results Doctor?" an older gentleman in his early 50's , who was the hospital's Chief of Staff, inquires at his young colleague.  
  
Dr. Hikari had been going over Motoko's test results with a fine toothed comb for what seemed like the millionth time. She had been at this since both her and Haruka Urashima left her office earlier that day. She owed it to that young girl to give it her best, and not give up, until she had exhausted all possibilities.  
  
"She's only 16yrs old. I know I should detach myself from such emotions, but she's also my friend. I need to see this through to the end..no matter what. I know that doesn't make me seem very professional Dr. Godo" she replied almost in apology.  
  
He chuckled a little, " Don't worry about professionalism. Though I may have to spill that crap about emotional detachment to the interns under our care, I have always thought that a certain degree of emotional involvement is what separated the good Doctors from the bad ones. Besides you have done this long enough to have earned my trust. Do what you feel you must ."  
  
"Arigato Dr. Godo." She says in genuine appreciation of the 'pep talk' her superior had given her. Something still puzzled her though-" What gets me Doctor is that although her nervous system is showing signs of degradation, I can find no physical cause to her condition. Even the level of training she undergoes wouldn't be enough to cause such massive damage. I've been over this a thousand times since they left.but I find myself stumped."  
  
She slumps herself a little on her chair.almost in defeat. She didn't want to tell Haruka that she couldn't find a way to help Motoko.  
  
'Motoko.' she thinks solemnly. ' Such wasted potential.' Hikari started rubbing the headache that was starting to form along her temple. She didn't hear Dr. Godo approach her work area examining the test results. An amused thought seemed to form on his normally gruff features.  
  
"You have used the usual testing methods yes?"  
  
"Hai."she replied 'Why does he ask?'  
  
"The results came out the same after every test?"  
  
"Hai." She replied again.with a little annoyance showing in her reply. "Where are you going with this Doctor?"  
  
He ignored her last question and pressed on. "You have concluded that there cannot possibly be a PHYSICAL cause to her condition yes?"  
  
Not bothering to hide her annoyance, she answered "No DOCTOR Godo. There is no possible PHYSI-" she stopped. That's when it hit her. "Kami, I have been so engrossed in looking for a Physical cause to her illness..that I totally didn't consider a MENTAL cause at all!"  
  
She looked around the room to see Doctor Godo removing a printout from another workstation. He read its contents before handing the prinout to his colleague.  
  
He explained. "I remember reading an article in one of the newer medical texts about a particular warrior caste somewhere near India whose soldiers had died quite inexplicably. This had gone on for generations it seemed."  
  
Hikari mentioned, " Motoko had mentioned that about her family line. How certain members had suddenly died from causes unknown. Of course she also thought it was some demonic force at work."  
  
" And as a member of the medical community.you naturally dismissed such claims?" he asked.  
  
"I believe in hard facts and pure science Doctor." She replied evenly.  
  
"Spoken like a scientist . Although, I have always believed that a true scientist is one that can also keep an open mind BEYOND the hard facts. Please read the passage I highlighted"  
  
She read the passage that he indicated. It mentions that up until ten years ago the country had suffered many losses to there defense force due to the mysterious 'illness.' It was around that time these unexplained deaths..had stopped altogether.  
  
"What the hell?" she looked at Godo.  
  
" Read on Hikari" he said plainly  
  
Apparently the local medicine man had returned from a 'discovery quest' to attempt to combat the cause of the illness. Turned out this quest was nothing more than a trip to Japan where he enrolled at Toudai ,four years earlier. He had majored in psychology and passed his program with top honors. The passage next went on to explain how that the cause of this "illness" was more Psychological in nature and after training a few of the local medical community, as well as members of their Royal Family, he was able to save many lives.  
  
'A CURE!' she thought with uncontained excitement ' A DAMN CURE!'  
  
" So it WAS science that will solve Motoko's condition?" she asked happily knowing that she can save her friend.  
  
"Yes and No" was Godo's reply  
  
" I don't understand Doctor" she stated." Surely we can help Motoko now."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt. However, it wasn't just PURE science that helped those people. Remember what he was before his trip to Toudai. As a medicine man he dealt more in the metaphysical than anything else. His solution involved the integration of psychology and metaphysics..neither one could have solved it yet BOTH were necessary to overcome it."  
  
" We have to contact him and get him over here right away!" she almost yelled .  
  
" There's no time. Unfortunately your prognosis was correct. Your friend would pass on before we had him or his colleagues in Japan."  
  
"We can call and ask him how he did it. Or get his records from Toudai.surely he used his techniques as his Thesis paper." She said almost desperately.  
  
"Either one would require additional time to review the work. Again it would be too late." He said solemnly.  
  
"Damnnit!" she yelled hitting her fist on the top of her workstation. " I can't believe we have a cure.and can't use it in time."  
  
"Your friend lives in Hinata-Sou does she not?" he asked suddenly remembering a previous talk he had with Hikari.  
  
"Yes she does." She answers almost weakly.  
  
" I seem to recall you had mentioned that there was a foreign exchange student living there." "Yes. Koalla Su but what would she hav----?" For the second time in the last few minutes, it had hit her.  
  
'SU! Of course!'she thought . information processing WAY too fast for her. " She claimed that she lived NEAR India. When Hikari had asked where she was from " It's a secret" was all Su had offered.  
  
. More importantly, Su was supposed to be some sort of PRINCESS.she had said as much as anyone else would say their name.. (A member of the Royal Family) she remembered from the passage.  
  
Without thinking she grabbed her coat and was heading for the door.  
  
"You could call them. " stated Godo with a phone in his hand.  
  
"There's no time!" she cried. " I don't want to waste any more of it trying to convince them on the phone. I have to go!"  
  
She had sprinted out of the door in such a rush that she didn't notice the amused smirk on Dr. Godo's face as he put the receiver down..  
  
" Your Welcome and Godspeed."  
  
Author's note: What do u think so far. I didn't mean to disappoint all those expecting a fight in this chapter. But it will explain her involvement a little later. The fight will happen next chapter..just have to co-ordinate how its going to go.  
  
Also, for those who have read this story since it started.you may want to re-read chapters 3 and 4 as I had gotten rid of the Author's note that took up chapter 3 earlier. Well enjoy. And as always READ AND REVIEW 


	6. A Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(The TeaHouse- a few minutes ago)  
  
Haruka and Motoko were walking towards the Teahouse at a leisurely pace. They had just parked Seta's van down the street not far from where they were. Normally, the van's original owner would've managed to run it anywhere else BUT a proper parking spot. It wouldn't be uncommon to see the van driven off the side of the road, flip on its side, crash into someone else's property and have its owner REMOVE himself from the wreckage with his head bleeding profusely---- A normal occurrance for professor Seta. That fact didn't go unnoticed by Haruka.  
  
" Now WHY can't that man ever park in a decent spot like us NORMAL folk do?" the question elicited a slight chuckle from her nearby companion -as it was meant to.  
  
'Haruka is only trying to make feel better about today. However, her remark about Seta's driving skills belies her TRUE feelings for the man.' She thought, with some amusement.  
  
"Haruka!" she said with formality. The older woman turned to face Motoko.  
  
"I wish to thank you. For being with me today." She stated, bowing low to her elder. Haruka put a hand on her friend's shoulder, patting it gently.  
  
"Day's not over yet." She said simply. " Now we see what my nephew is made of. Do you know what to do?" she asked.  
  
"Hai! First I must find him. Then I must try and CONVINCE him to engage me in combat." She replied, almost happy..  
  
' Kami!' it almost sounds like she's looking forward to this. "It may not be so easy. As you well know, Keitaro can be a very stubborn person." She looked worrid as she said," You may have to use our contingency plan to get a rise out of him."  
  
"Here is hoping it does not come to that Haruka" said Motoko with regret. " I do not wish to put anyone else in danger."  
  
" If you do manage to get a rise out of my nephew..be careful" Haruka placed her first cigarette, since leaving the hospital, between her lips..and lit up. " I know you think he is meek, but if he is like I remembered...just don't underestimate him."  
  
Motoko regarded the tone in which her friend had just spoke about her nephew. " He must have been formidable indeed Haruka. Surely, his skills may have dulled with time..he WAS only five years old when the "incident' occurred"  
  
Haruka studied Motoko for a bit. Walked over to her and simply said, " I just don't want to see EITHER of you get hurt. You all mean a great deal to me: but quite frankly, I don't think Keitaro will forgive me once he realizes what I've done." A sad smile showed on her lovely features as she looks towards the sky.  
  
" I know I don't show it.but I really am proud of what he has accomplished with his life so far. He's a good kid with a heart bigger than .well bigger than anything I've ever seen. I just wish.that you girls would see that as well." She looks at Motoko again..then pretends to cough in an effort to compose herself. " Damn Ciggies, better watch myself."  
  
' So Keitaro, it would seem that even your Aunt is taken with you . Such pride!' she sighs ' Ah Kami.if only..'  
  
"Haruka, there is still the matter of finding him."  
  
Haruka looks briefly at the stairs leading up to the dorm, then mentions. " Oh I don't think we need to worry about that." She points her thumb in the direction of the stairs.  
  
"Motoko! Haruka! Where have you been?" yelled a usually hyperactive Su seemingly leaping down the stairs a few at a time. She was followed by Shinobu, Kitsune and of course Sara.  
  
"Yea! You missed it! The dork was just Awesome!" added Sara just as enthusiastically.  
  
Motoko and Haruka looked at each other in confusion. "What happened.exactly?"  
  
It was Kitsune who answered. "Well guys.it went something like this." she had explained to them about the incident in the dining area just a few minutes ago.  
  
A grim understanding had passed between the two ladies being caught up to speed.  
  
"Where is Keitaro now?" asked Motoko.  
  
"Naru-Sempai went after Sempai a few moments ago." answered Shinobu..a bit worried. "Both of them should be on top of the hill by now." She pointed towards there general direction.  
  
Motoko nodded then turned to Haruka. " I am going to get something from my room. Then I think it is time your nephew faced his destiny." She started to ascend the stairwell.  
  
"Motoko!" yelled Haruka, "Remember..be careful."  
  
" I shall." She continued on her way to the dorm.  
  
"Alright! Fight!" yelled Sara.  
  
' Sempai.' Thinks a very worried Shinobu. "What does she think you did THIS TIME?'  
  
Kitsune and Su noticed a worried Haruka follow Motoko with her eyes. Both approached her.  
  
"Haruka?" Asked Su gently, noticing her eyes showing the briefest hint of tears. " Why you sad?"  
  
" To put it bluntly girls. These next few minutes are going to suck." She said.almost spitting the next words out. " Fate tends to be a bitch sometimes, you know."  
  
"Something bad happened this morning..didn't it" asked Shinobu, fear etched in her usually innocent face.  
  
"You could say that Shinobu." And so Haruka explains what has happened since she found Motoko earlier in the day. She notices, with some regret, the change in expressions each of the girls had upon hearing Dr. Hikari's prognosis about Motoko's condition. " No." whispered Kitsune in disbeielf.  
  
" Not Motoko-sempai" Shinobu started to cry followed by Sara.  
  
Haruka was surprised that Su was the only one not showing signs of grief. On the contrary, she had the same look she always has whenever she is thinking HARD about a problem she wanted to solve. She looked back up at Haruka..determination on her face.  
  
" Motoko no die! I no let her!" and with that Su begins to leap back up the stairs, a few at a time.,  
  
"Su!" yells Kitsune, "Where are you going?!"  
  
" I going to save Motoko!" she answered back. "Su have an idea. Just keep Motoko occupied. " She disappeared up the stairs as fast as that.  
  
For the first time that day Haruka had hope. "She seems like she has a plan.."  
  
"Yea.!" Replied Kitsune, her foxish grin starting to spread. "That's Su for you. Always thinking her way through things. Though, how are we supposed to occupy her?"  
  
" I think she went to go kick the dork around some." Stated Sara matter-of- factly. She noticed the glare Haruka was giving her..and shrank back towards Shinobu..  
  
Haruka looks up toward the hill, " I think we had better head up there soon..things could get real ugly." Then she adds to Sara "I'd worry more about Motoko getting kicked around..if I were you. As I've said.never underestimate my nephew."  
  
With that, the four ladies head towards the hill .where a most dangerous game will take place.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter folks. I am also REALLY sorry this wasn't the fight scene as well. However, with almost all the major players together( Hikari on her way) I hope that the story is coming together for everyone. As always, Thanks for waiting and READ & REVIEW 


	7. Unwanted Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
( 30 Minutes ago)  
  
Dr. Hikari leaves her colleague, Dr. Godo alone in the lab as she races toward her car. After bumping into everyone silly enough to get in her way, she finally manages to find her car and screech out of the hospital parking garage like a woman possessed. She immediately veers the car toward her destination.Hinata-Sou. As it was a Saturday afternoon , there wasn't much of lunch traffic to fight, which relieved her greatly.  
  
A desperate thought crossed her mind, 'Hold on Motoko! Help is on its way.just don't do anything RASH."  
  
Hikari emptied her mind of everything else.except to get to the Dorm as soon as her car can take her.  
  
(10 Minutes ago)  
  
Motoko Ayoama had placed her wooden bokken on a table and made her way toward her armor. It was there that her steel Katana was kept. She picked up the weapon, looked at it with some sadness and sighed. She was NOT looking forward to what she had to do in these next few minutes. She kept reminding herself that it was for the good of her friends, in the hopes that they would still have a protector for when this 'illness' claims her life.  
  
It would mean that one of her dearest friends (she admitted to herself that Keitaro WAS considered a friend after all and not some 'pervert') would have to face a new destiny..by confronting a past he didn't want anything to do with .  
  
'Oh Kami! Forgive me for I am about to do.' she prayed. She also hoped that it wouldn't be too late for Urashima to forgive her .before it was too late. Not bothering to sheathe her katana, she made her way out of the dorm and up the hill Shinobu had said that both Keitaro and Narusegawa would be located. She had found them easily enough having what seemed like a heart to heart conversation. Taking a deep breathe she thought to herself.  
  
'I must alter my Chi signature or Keitaro will see through my deception immediately. I must convince him to engage me in combat.or the girls will have noone to protect them after I am gone!'  
  
Gripping her sword as tight as discipline allowed, she readied herself to fight.  
  
'Forgive me my friends. Forgive me.Keitaro.'  
  
"URASHIMA!! WE WILL FINALLY SEE WHO IS FIT TO RULE HINATA-SOU! DEFEND YOURSELF OR YOU WILL JOIN YOUR ANCESTORS!"  
  
(Now)  
  
"NARU GET DOWN!!" yelled a frantic Keitaro Urashima as he pushed Naru away from him while Motoko had run through them both barely missing Keitaro with her sword. Though Naru had unceremoniously fallen on her side after her landlord got her out of harm's way, Keitaro had managed to turn the force of the push into a roll .away from Motoko.  
  
No sooner had Keitaro recovered from her initial attack that he found himself dodging more sword strikes from Motoko.  
  
Naru looked on in horror and screamed. " MOTOKO STOP IT! HE WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WRONG THIS TIME" she feared Motoko thought that the landlord was doing something improper toward her. It still wouldn't explain why she is so intent on actually killing him. She also noticed that Keitaro didn't simply run from Motoko like he usually does..he was dodging, actually dodging her sword swings like trained fighter.  
  
' What the hell?' she thought. ' Since when can he do that?'  
  
Motoko charged Keitaro again but this time he was ready. At the end of her overhead strike she brought down her sword toward Keitaro's head..only to have him stop it with his palms-on purpose.  
  
'When last he did this I assumed my strength was waining due to my cold. Perhaps it was more reflex.'  
  
Keitaro noticed her hesitation, moved the blade to one side, and jumped backward out of harm's way.  
  
"Motoko!" he yelled at his attacker. "What is wrong? Why do you attack us?!" Keitaro felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. He put a finger to it to see how bad the injury was only to find something wet. He looked at his finger and found there was blood on it.  
  
'Just like my nightmare!' he thought, as sweat poured off his body. 'Maybe it was more a premonition.' He hoped not because he seemed to remember that his nightmare ended bad.for Motoko.  
  
" Motoko look what you did!" Screamed a frantic Naru.. "You cut him"  
  
Ignoring her friend's outburst , she instead faces her adversary.  
  
'Oh Kami ! I did hurt him.' She thought. 'No! I must press on or the girls will forever be in danger.' She refocused her attention on Keitaro  
  
"Urashima! Cease this deception! I am aware that you can control your Chi as I do!" she said aloud hoping to gauge his reaction to that statement. " I am also aware of your other.abilities!"  
  
'Abilities?' whispers Naru. ' What the heck is she talking about?' she turns her head toward Keitaro, looking rather grim.  
  
'She knows!' he thinks with some worry. Then it occurred to him. " My Aunt ." It was more of a confirmation than a question.  
  
"Hai! And for this latest deception you shall PAY!" she gathered her Chi and unleashed one of her special attacks..  
  
"SUCCESSION MOVE ZANKUSEN!!" the attacking Chi wave approached Keitaro.  
  
" Keitaro! Look out!" Was all Naru managed to say before the wave engulfed Keitaro in all its awesome power. However, to both girl's surprise, the wave didn't send him to the stratosphere as usual. Instead, Keitaro crossed his arms in front of his body and took the brunt of the wave.pushing him back only a few inches.  
  
" Keitaro?" asked a bewildered Naru with barely a whisper. " How did you.?"  
  
'So it is true. Since I have known him, Urashima could have defended himself at any given moment. Instead, he feels his punishments are some form of penance for what transpired all those years ago.' Motoko thinks with some guilt.  
  
She once again held her katana in front of her body ready for Keitaro to strike back. When the attack didn't come she cried. "Urashima! Your true self is revealed at last! Show me your real strength..or I will separate your head from the rest of you!"  
  
Breathing hard, Keitaro clenches his fists so tight as to help control the anger that is starting to build deep within him. A feeling he hasn't know since that day at the playground 15 or so years ago. A slight tear starting to run down his cheek.  
  
"Motoko." He says simply." I don't know why you are doing this or why my Aunt Haruka felt she had to break her promise to me..but I am asking you as my friend. Don't do this."  
  
If that was meant to put her off, Motoko didn't show it nor did her Chi give Keitaro any indication otherwise. ' Either she really means to harm me.or worse, or her ability to mask her Chi is as good as mine.' "I - I don't want to hurt you Motoko-chan." Hi hands starting to show signs of trembling.  
  
Motoko ponders in desperation. 'Damn you Urashima! You still do not attack! Kami! I have no other choice but to implement Haruka's contingency plan!'  
  
Naru runs up to Motoko seeking an explanation. "Why are you doing this? Can't you see he doesn't want to fight you? Let's just go home and---- AHHH!" She screams in pain.  
  
So fast was Motoko's movements, that Naru didn't feel her gorgeous hair being pulled roughly..or the sharp point of a blade prick the delicate skin of her lovely throat , until it was too late to defend herself.. Tiny drops of blood starting to form where the blade touched her skin.  
  
'No!No! NO!' screamed an anguished Keitaro on the inside.remembering what happened all those years ago. Anger starting to transform into rage. 'I won't let it happen again!!! I WON'T!!'  
  
"LET HER GO MOTOKO! NOW! Or so help me.."  
  
He looks at the sharp blade pointing at the throat of a very frightened Narusegawa.tears streaming down her face. He considers his options. Dismissing all pretense now, Keitaro allows his Chi to build in strength reveling in the feeling of power slowly starting to build within him. He learned long ago to let his anger FUEL his fighting spirit.not let it get the best of him. Only one time did it get the best of him..he shuddered at the memory.  
  
Motoko sensed the spike in his Chi soon after she took Naru 'hostage' and for the second time today.she knew fear.  
  
'Such power! His Chi is more powerful than I dared hoped. I can end this now by simply releasing Naru.but he has yet to attack! I need to know that his abilities go beyond just raising his Chi for defensive postures.' She looks down at Naru.. seeing the fear she is causing in her friend. ' Do not fear Naru-Sempai this will be over soon.'  
  
It was at this time that Haruka and the others girls made it up the hill. All gasped at the sight before them. Keitaro ready to pounce as Motoko threatened the one person she shouldn't have. Sara and Shinobu were frightened, not just at what Motoko was doing to Naru.but at what they saw in Keitaro's eyes. Anger. Pure Unadulterated anger from a man who, in the past, has shown nothing but gentleness and kindness towards those around him.  
  
"Oh No." Was all Haruka could say.. 'Is this going too far?'  
  
"S-Sempai?" asks Shinobu wishing she could help  
  
Kitsune was just plain angry that her best friend was being treated in this fashion by someone they all considered a friend. Her reaction was VERY typical of her.  
  
" Motoko! You let my best friend go you big bully!"  
  
"Yea Dork! Kick that kendo girl's ass!!" yelled Sara finding her voice again.  
  
"Stay out of this!" commanded Motoko. "All of you.or Naru-sempai will suffer for it. They all noticed the slight trickle of blood coming from Naru's throat. Her eyes never left Keitaro.  
  
"Damn You Motoko!" cried Kitsune "She's hurt.!"  
  
She turns to Haruka , pleading. "Please stop this! There has to be another way!"  
  
"I can't. She has to know that someone will be able to protect you girls after she is.gone." She spits out her cigarette in disgust then whispers so only Kitsune can hear. " If my nephew gets wind that she is faking this ..he won't want to fight. Please Kitsune.trust me that this is the only way.for BOTH of them"  
  
Kitsune just steps back, mumbling to herself."this had better all be worth it." "Motoko!" started Keitaro "I ask you again. Please let Naru go."  
  
"Come and get-eh?"  
  
The next thing she knew Narusegawa was no longer in her grasp. She turned to see Keitaro gently put her down on the grass not too far away.  
  
"Kami! I didn't see him Move!"  
  
She noticed that Naru had gone unconscious over the last few seconds and felt a pang of regret over what she had done. Then Keitaro slowly stood up keeping his eyes on the still form of his would-be girlfriend.  
  
" I don't know what this is all about Motoko..and quite frankly, I don't care. You hurt someone who means more to me than anyone will ever know. You have brought out an ugly part of me that I dreaded to see again " he turns his head towards her. " For that , I can't forgive you..or my Aunt."  
  
Both Motoko and Haruka felt shame in what they had just done to Keitaro.  
  
Motoko started "K-keitaro I--."  
  
"ENOUGH! You wanted to see my true strength, did you? Well, be careful what you wish for."  
  
It was Keitaro's turn to charge and he was heading straight towards Motoko. 


	8. Unwanted encounter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Koalla Su's room- Now)  
  
Su went straight to her room (some would say it was a real jungle in there-- -and they'd be right for it really WAS a jungle.vines and all) as soon as she entered Hinata-Sou. Without a single trace of her usual hyperactiveness, she frantically typed on her Computer. She didn't consciously know what she was looking for, only that it would help her friend. Motoko was one of the few people on the planet with the patience to deal with someone as Hyperkinetic (and absurdly strong) as she. For someone who normally had a photographic memory, she found it difficult to acquire the information she needed.  
  
'Me remember Big Brother and Big Sis telling Su about helping soldier's' she thought trying to remember. ' Me remember them saying how the 'quiet death' get them and how they were go cure them ' Su never heard the commotion goin on outside or someone yelling from INSIDE.  
  
*****  
  
(Downstairs -Now)  
  
After finally arriving from the Hospital, Doctor Hikari parked her car down the street next to Seta's van. She sprinted up the steps leading to the dorm so fast it would make an Olympic runner jealous.  
  
"Hello!" she yelled as she entered the dorm. "Haruka? Motoko? Anybody?" She was familiar with the basic layout of the building,since she had visited quite a few times and began searching each room for signs of any of the inhabitants. As she made her way upstairs, she barely heard someone typing on a keyboard.towards Su's room! Without thinking she bolted toward her room and barged through the door, almost falling into Su's personal swamp for her troubles. She was relieved to find Su perched on one of her vines typing keys on her laptop.  
  
"SU!" yelled Hikari toward the pre-teen.  
  
Su looked up from her screen to register the Doctor's presence and leaped down with laptop in hand.  
  
"Doctor come to save Motoko too?" was all Su had asked knowing that it was Hikari that examined Motoko earlier in the day.  
  
A nearly breathless but very excited Hikari responded , " Your just the person I have been looking for-we don't have much time!"  
  
Hikari explained to Su the findings her and Doctor Godo discovered regarding the medicine man that had graduated from Tokyo U in search of a cure for his people. Su's eyes widened in relief at this bit of info.  
  
"That's it! That what Su missed!" she began typing again, this time accessing the Tokyo U database for a certain thesis paper written not so long ago. She knew the story of how the local medicine man became a celebrity by not only traveling to Tokyo U in search of information leading to a cure for their soldier's, but actually FINDING one! Hikari looked on as Su found the paper in question and scanned the screen in silence for a few seconds. As soon as she finished, she looked up at Hikari with a big grin almost jumping around the room as per her usual self.  
  
"What is it?" she asked the teen " Did you find anything?"  
  
Su had landed right in front of a surprised Doctor.  
  
" Me need your help to save Motoko , Me ca't do it alone."  
  
Hikari blinked, did she hear her right? " Didn't you already know how to save Motoko? I thought you were taught this already back in your country." She had asked, confusion evident in her voice.  
  
"Su leave for Japan before Big Brother teach Su how to save soldier's. No worry though.Su know now!" she said as matter of factly as others would speak about the weather.  
  
"How? You just looked at your laptop for only a few seconds. How could you possibly know everything?" she had asked .  
  
"Su knows! Me read REAL fast and keep all up here" Su pointed to her temple as she hung upside down from another vine.  
  
'She has a photographic memory.incredible!' she coughed trying to get the young girl's attention then. "So what's next then?"  
  
" We wait." was all Su said.  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"For Motoko to stop fighting." She led Hikari out to the hall and pointed out a window towards the hill. She saw the others gathered around looking at what seemed like great battle. Sounds of fighting can be heard from the dorm.  
  
"What's goin on out there?" asked a bewildered Doctor.  
  
"Big Brother Keitaro.finally waking up." She stated solemnly.  
  
(On top of the hill -Now)  
  
Motoko barely sidestepped Keitaro's charge as a Chi powered fist just barely passed her head. She turned the step into a roll and faced a very angry Keitaro Urashima.  
  
" I know you don't think much of me Motoko and I've accepted that fact long ago. I tried to be a good landlord to you girls as well as a friend. All I ask is that one day you'd treat me with some form of respect for the good things that I do instead of the bad things I'm always accused of doing. Only Shinobu treated me as a human being and not some slave."  
  
Motoko,as well as the rest of the residents - Shinobu & Haruka excluded, winced at that last statement. They always thought that it was fun to give their landlord a hard time, they never once considered his feelings. All that built -up resentment had finally reached its peak.and now Motoko may be the one to pay for all there sins.  
  
"If you had a problem with me, you know where I'd be.but you should NEVER have threatened Narusegawa. Even though she's given me her share of grief in the past.I'll never forgive you for what you've done to her today."  
  
Motoko kept her sword in front of her, her only source of familiar comfort as Keitaro expressed his distaste of her actions. Her heart ached at all the pain that he has endured because of her..as well as the newly formed hatred surrounding his Chi. Still, despite all this, she stood defiant.  
  
"Your words mean nothing Urashima!" she stated boldly. "Face me if you dare. All your newly awakened skills will only serve to give me a workout."  
  
Keitaro looked at his adversary with cold eyes. " To think that you once meant something to me as well. Ok then.defend yourself." He stated sadly as he readied a fighting stance.  
  
'Kami No!' she screamed out in her mind. ' I've dishonored the only man that I have considered a friend! His hatred of me has been assured when I threatened his beloved.'  
  
Both combatants charged at the same time, neither one avoiding the others charge this time.  
  
The battle was on.  
  
Haruka and the others made their way to Naru's side to see if she suffered any permanent damage. They were relieved to see her none too worse for wear. She started to open her eyes.very slowly. Taking in her surroundings she noticed that the rest of the girls, save for Su, were huddled around her. She smiled to let them know that she had better days, but was otherwise ok.  
  
"Keitaro? she whispered weakly. "W-Where--?"  
  
She simply followed Haruka's stony gaze and gasped at the site before them.- --Motoko and Keitaro engaged in fist to sword combat. Neither one giving an inch as both were determined to win at any cost.  
  
Naru felt a pang of Dread that she never felt before.  
  
Her friends were fighting and she had to do something-no matter what.  
  
******  
  
(The Tea House- Moments ago)  
  
Mutsumi Otohime was happily cleaning up Haruka's Tea House while the proprietor was gone. Haruka had left earlier in the day with Motoko in hand. She had explained to the young Okinawan what had happened when she found Motoko hunched over in pain and decided to close the shop for the day (rather than risk one of Mutsumi's "fainting" spells and potentially hurting herself-or getting robbed).  
  
She thought nothing of it later on when she saw all of the residents huddled around Haruka as they returned from the hospital. Tama-chan, Hinata- Sou's official pet turtle was happily flying around the tea house helping its former master finish her chores. She was in the middle of wiping off a table when she froze, a heavy feeling of dread washing over her---a sickeningly FAMILIAR feeling. Only one other time did she ever have this feeling, and she shuddered at the memory..she was only six years old. She put a hand over where her heart as as if she was in physical pain, in fact, her pain wasn't for her at all.but for another. She stepped outside of the Tea House and looked up at the hill.right where Haruka and the rest would be.  
  
"Oh Kei-Kun. Please let it not be so." She whispered, almost recalling what had happened all those years ago. Tama-chan gently landed on her shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Myuh?" it had asked of Mutsumi.  
  
"Something terrible has happened Tama. Kei-Kun needs us!"  
  
And with that, Mutsumi locked up the tea house and made her way up the stairs faster than Hikari had earlier. The only thought in mind was to help Keitaro..before he hurt anyone else!  
  
********  
  
"ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!" shouted Motoko as she unleashed another secret technique at Keitaro Urashima. Keitaro leapt out of its way and toward Motoko readying another series of strikes. Sweat pouring down both there bodies as neither one would give in.too much at stake for either. Motoko needing to know that the Hinata residents would be safe from harm after she died and Keitaro wanting justice for what was done to Naru ---his would -be beloved.  
  
Though it looked as if both combatants had battled for hours, it was only maybe 10 minutes since the fight had started. Neither one would go unscathed after this battle would end.Motoko showing signs of bruising on her arms and right cheek where Keitaro gave her a vicious spinning backfist and Keitaro slowly bleeding from the many cuts inflicted by Motoko's katana. Both breathing very heavy, Keitaro even more so, a thought coming to Motoko.  
  
'Urashima's skill is indeed impressive. But it would seem that even though his mind has remembered his training.his body is simply NOT USED to the extra physical demands. There is my advantage.'  
  
Keitaro observing his opponents scrutiny considered. 'She's figured out that my stamina isn't what it could be..ill need to end this quickly or she'll have me for breakfast.'  
  
"MOTOKO!" he yelled, "What's say we get this over with? I have exams to study for."  
  
If the situation wasn't so far gone, his last statement would almost be laughable. Instead, Motoko merely nodded her head once in acknowledgement. Then she did something that none of the Hinata residents, Keitaro included, have ever seen her do. She gripped her Katana blade - side down, and jammed it in the ground where it stood. Engaging in a fighting stance of her own.she prepared for hand-to-hand.  
  
"What is she doing?" Asked a frightened Sara. " She'll get her ass kicked if she doesn't pick that sword back up right now."  
  
"I think she knows that." Whispered Shinobu looking down in front of her with hands clasped. "Sempai, please don't hurt her. She didn't mean to hurt Naru."  
  
"She's crazy you know!" Kitsune says to Haruka. " I've NEVER seen that girl give up her blade before. "  
  
" Be quiet!" barked Haruka, understanding Motoko's reason's all too well. " Don't underestimate her just because her sword is in the ground. A true martial artist doesn't need to rely on a weapon,. when trained properly, they ARE a weapon." She looked at Naru to gauge her reaction to the scene in front of her..Naru merely stared. At both the girl she had once considered a good friend and at the man that EVERYONE had underestimated all this time. 'Keitaro, when this is done you'd better tell me why this all feels so damn "familiar to me'. she thinks to herself. 'You BAKA! Just be careful!'  
  
Keitaro stared across the ground at Motoko and nodded once to acknowledge her sacrifice of the blade.  
  
'Very well then.' He thought sadly. 'Here we go.'  
  
'Urashima. Please forgive my past injustices. You have indeed been a good friend.' she charged toward the landlord. Keitaro followed suit.  
  
When they met, their unarmed duel was both frightening and beautiful to behold. Punches were thrown and kicks were blocked as both tried to connect a blow with the other. It was like something out of a classic Kung Fu movie but more deadly. To the girls, it seemed as if two great warriors were battling in front of their eyes. Only Haruka can see, not only the physical battle, but also the waves of Chi energy emanating from the two as combat raged.. It was.beautiful!  
  
Motoko managed to land a hard roundhouse kick to Keitaro's right cheek while the landlord turned into the move and delivered another spinning backfist to her left cheek matching the bruise from earlier. Pressing the advantage, Keitaro threw a punch aimed straight at her face.  
  
She was ready.  
  
To Motoko's credit, she blocked the punch, gripped him at the wrist, and somersaulted over Keitaro's head so that his right arm twisted overhead behind his shoulder. She pressed her body close to his back and pulled his arm further. He winced in agony.  
  
"Urashima!" she cried in triumph. "This battle is over! Submit!"  
  
To her surprise she felt him STILL fighting her. He seemed to be trying to pull himself even FURTHER from her.  
  
'Fool! ' Surely he sees that the battle is over. On the contrary, Keitaro was FAR from done. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to free himself.  
  
Naru Narusegawa has had enough! Keitaro needed her help ( whether he wanted it or not )and as anyone can tell you.she is far from helpless. She bolted from the group and headed in their direction.  
  
" Naru!" Cried Kitsune. "No! You don't know what your doing."  
  
Ignoring the warning, Naru approached the fighters and prepared to wind her arm back so she can give Motoko what was affectionately called her 'Naru Punch.'( as Keitaro would attest too) Once she reached the battle site , she let loose with the most powerful Naru punch she could muster on Motoko.  
  
She missed.  
  
Motoko's battle sense, honed through years of rigorous training, reacted to this new threat on instinct. Her free arm snaked out and struck Naru HARD, sending her flying away from them both She landed on the ground with a sickening THUD..right in Keitaro's line of sight.  
  
'N-Naru-Sempai! NO!' realizing what she had done, she turned her head in Naru's direction.. 'Kami. I-I just reacted. I-I didn't mean--'  
  
That's when Keitaro Urashima snapped.and so did his shoulder as he popped his arm out of its socket. 


	9. Unbottled Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
The residents stared in horror as Naru, in an attempt to help their landlord, missed her chance to strike at Motoko and was rewarded with a vicious backhand for her efforts. She landed a few feet away with a sickening thud .and lay still, unmoving. Equally as horrifying was the unnatural POPPING sound they heard emanating from said manager as he purposefully knocked his shoulder out of its socket in an attempt to free himself from his attacker.  
  
"OH MY GOD-SEMPAI!!" cried Shinobu as she witnessed her beloved elder mutilate himself in this manner.  
  
"KEITARO NO!" yelled his Aunt Haruka, equally as disgusted.  
  
Both Sara and Kitsune turned away in shock, not wanting to witness their friends destroy themselves.  
  
No one was more shocked than Motoko, her eyes wide in disbelief as she felt his arm..loosen from its socket. So focused was she on this latest development that she was unprepared for Keitaro's latest assault. His arm out of its socket, Keitaro squatted down a little and launched himself over Motoko in a back flip just as she had done to him only moments ago and landed facing her. As soon as he touched down, he landed a hard left at her already bruised face, which forced her to release his dislocated arm.  
  
Though she staggered back from the blow, her battle senses were still at the ready. Without thinking, she deflected the furious blows she knew would follow.Keitaro's anger made him that much more dangerous. So aggressive were his attacks that she couldn't put up an offense of her own.  
  
Meanwhile, Haruka and the girls were again at Naru's side examining her. Kitsune knelt down while Shinobu gently placed Naru's head on the older woman's knees. No one could believe all that had transpired on this most terrible of days. Kitsune stared sadly at her best friend's unconscious form.  
  
"I hope you both are happy." She spat, enough so Haruka can hear. " This was supposed to be between Motoko and Keitaro."  
  
"I-I didn't expect her, of all people, to go to HIS rescue." She replied weakly, averting Kitsune's angry glare and staring at her nephew and Motoko. 'This has gone long enough.this isn't what Motoko and I planned for.' Haruka was about to approach the pair when movement caught her eye. Dr. Hikari and Su were racing toward there location (actually Su was more like bouncing). Hikari knelt by Naru, checked her vitals, and spoke to the group.  
  
" She's just a bit shaken up but she should come around soon. "  
  
The residents were relieved at this bit of news. Hikari reached into her medical bag and started treating the cut on the side of her neck as well as her bruised cheek. She then turned her attention on the battle and yelled to Haruka.  
  
"What the HELL are those two doing? " Haruka turned toward her friend as she continued. " Motoko's supposed to be RESTING.not fighting some useless batt---" then she realized who she was fighting WITH ---"it can't be!" then she looked at SU.  
  
"Waking up isn't the half of it."  
  
"Yup! Always thought that Big Brother Keitaro was 'sleeping'" said a very cheery Su, as if she had waited for this all along.  
  
All eyes looked at her in surprise, even Haruka who was shocked.  
  
"You mean.you KNEW?" asked his Aunt.  
  
Su just nodded her head very quickly. A sudden explosion shocked them all back to reality..there was still a life or death fight ensuing.  
  
"AIR SPLITTING BLADE!!" cried Motoko, who had obviously recovered her katana in the last few moments. She had fired not one but THREE successive blasts at Keitaro this time.each one dispersed by an enraged burst of his chi. He charged again. All traces of his old gentle self-gone.  
  
He was out for blood.  
  
'I fired three of my most powerful blasts at him.and Urashima still attacks!' an unexpected thought occurred to her. 'I would rather die in combat with so honorable a foe, then to let this 'illness' claim me.' She seemed at peace with this last thought.  
  
Keitaro flew at her headfirst. Motoko braced herself for what she thought was a flying tackle. Instead, he landed on his good arm a couple of feet in front of her and spring boarded off it kicking her square in the jaw. Motoko was slammed against a nearby tree with the wind knocked out of her. She slid down the tree and supported herself with the blade..clutching at her chest. Hikari and Haruka caught on at once, her body was starting to fail. The fight must have sped up the sickness within her. The agony that Motoko was going through was evident to everyone on that hill .except Keitaro, who was still slowly advancing on the fallen Swordswoman. That fact was not lost on Motoko.  
  
"U-Urashima!" she started with false strength. "Finish me! This battle is yours!"  
  
Keitaro slowed his advance, only a few feet away.  
  
"No Motoko. You will not get off so easily." His eyes continued to show no emotion whatsoever. "Despite my anger towards you and my Aunt..I will not kill you."  
  
This sent a wave of relief amongst all who witnessed the battle, hoping to get Motoko back to the safety of the dorm. Hikari was still tending to Naru attempting to recover the young woman with some smelling salts. However, what they heard next sent chills.  
  
"You are going to pay for hurting Naru. I asked you to let her go and you refused. Then you sent her flying when she was only trying to help." He paused staring blankly in her direction. "You'll wish you had let her go when I asked."  
  
Motoko, still clutching her chest, and accepting her fate merely stated. "T- then that is how it shall be. I await your p-punishment Urashima." Keitaro slowly advanced.  
  
Keitaro was so intent on reaching his prey that he almost failed to register the figure that suddenly blocked his path. He looked up slightly to reveal that his Aunt Haruka had stood in front of Motoko, her feet spread apart with her arms outstretched.  
  
"Keitaro! That's enough!" she yelled in defiance. "You've won! Now let her go!"  
  
Kitsune and the others stared dumbfounded at the scene before them. One moment Haruka was standing next to them witnessing the drama unfold, then a millisecond later she was standing in front of Motoko barring her landlord's path.  
  
'The hell did she do THAT?' thought the normally fox-eyed woman, opening her eyes for the first time in lord knows how long.  
  
"You'd better wake Naru up quick Doc. She may be the only one to calm that man down." Hikari was still trying to wake Naru with little suceess.  
  
"I-I can try to calm s-sempai down." Offered a very nervous Shinobu. " He won't hurt me."  
  
"Are you crazy! That aint the dork that everyone's used to you know." Stated Sara flatly. " Not even my PAPA could take him on right now.and he's REAL strong."  
  
"I can always have my new Mecha-Tama fly over the hill to take him out." Added an unusually happy SU. The looks that everyone gave her indicated that it might not be such a good idea after all. " On second thought.."  
  
*******  
  
"Get out of my way Aunt Haruka!"  
  
"No! It's Over! She's been through too much already today."  
  
" I don't care. She should not have involved Naru."  
  
"That wasn't her idea.it was mine alright!"  
  
A thought had just occurred to the landlord.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "Why did you break my promise? Why did you tell Motoko about me? You had to know what would happen if I started fighting again." anguish permeating his words.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be this way. No one was supposed to get hurt." She pleaded.  
  
"Too late for that isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Haruka could sense where both Motoko and her nephew were injured. She can picture Motoko's face turning into one big bruise where her nephew struck her, as well as imagine what her body must be feeling as her sickness had returned. She also could see the cuts all over Keitaro's body, and can imagine how they stung as sweat covered his entire frame. To Motoko's credit, he was not without his own set of bruises. Her nephew's breathing was heavy as he stared at her.  
  
Then she noticed his arm, hanging limply at his side.  
  
"K-Keitaro please!" She pleaded. "Let's get you both inside the dorm. You both need Hikari to take a look at you."  
  
"You should have thought about that before you sent Motoko after me. If it weren't for you.Naru wouldn't have gotten hurt. You are just as much to blame as if you had struck her yourself." Keitaro body tensed.  
  
" I won't let you get to her." She stated in defiance. " I'll stop you."  
  
He chuckled. It was tinged with malice. "You mean you will try. Yes Auntie, I know you've been training since we were kids. I can read it all over your Chi. Sensei would be proud."  
  
"Sensei would have been proud of you too nephew, he was right--your skill is exceptional. However, he wouldn't want to see us fight like this---we're family. "  
  
"H-Haruka." Said Motoko from behind her. "It is alright. I will accept my fate at Urashima's hand."  
  
"No!" Haruka almost screamed. "Don't you see? If he does this, he will be no better than a bully." Then looking back at her nephew, "And I know how much he HATES bullies."  
  
This infuriated Keitaro, suddenly remembering what happened those many years ago. 'Comparing me to a bully? A stinking Bully?' Abandoning all reason, Keitaro sprinted toward his Aunt ready to strike. Haruka stood immobile , hoping that he'd come to his senses. ' Kami, he means to do this.' She still did not move.  
  
Keitaro readied his good arm to attack. He screamed with a primal bloodlust as he pulled his good arm back to strike a painful blow to his only Aunt.  
  
Time seemed to slow.  
  
He let it the fist go, aiming for Haruka's head.  
  
She didn't move, a tear starting to form, as the fist grew closer to its mark.  
  
"KEI- KUN! STOP!"  
  
Keitaro's fist stopped dead, right in front of his Aunt's shocked face.  
  
All eyes turned towards the pleading voice of the only other person on the planet who could ever get through to Keitaro as effectively as Naru Narusegawa could.  
  
Noone had noticed that both Mutsumi and Tama-chan had finally arrived on the hill and had approached no more than a few feet from the battle site. Her hands clasped in front of her, she slowly approached her childhood friend.  
  
"Kei-Kun?" she asked in a low, tranquil voice meant to soothe the landlord. "Please. Stop this."  
  
Something seemed to break inside him as Mutsumi spoke. The dark part of his soul seemed to weaken as he allowed her to approach him. His fist was still in front of Haruka.  
  
"M-mutsumi?" He started taking in his friend's calming presence. "They H- hurt Naru." His voice starting to crack as tears slowly started to form on his own face.  
  
The rest of the girls froze, as Mutsumi seemed to have the desired effect on Keitaro. Tama-chan flew towards Naru and landed on her head. "Myuh?" was all it said as Naru's eyes started to slowly open.  
  
"T-tama?" she asked weakly as Hikari gently told her to lay still.  
  
"This is not like before. I am sure they meant no real harm Kei-Kun" she walked closer to Keitaro. "Even you must believe that."  
  
"T-they hurt her." He repeated as tears flowed more freely from his face as he saw his Aunt---Really saw his Aunt and what he almost did to her.  
  
"Oh Lord!" he said weakly as Mutsumi finally stood next to him and gently lowered the fist he had almost used to hurt his Aunt.  
  
"I-I didn't mean.."  
  
"Ssh Kei-Kun. " She gently turned him to face her. "It wasn't your fault. Just as it wasn't all those years ago." She brought him close to her and let him rest his head on her shoulder. She carefully rubbed his injured shoulder. "Please Kei-Kun, Let Dr. Hikari help you and Motoko get well."  
  
Dr. Hikari, satisfied that Naru needed no further medical attention, rushed to Motoko's side and examined her as Haruka placed her head on her knees --- just as Kitsune did for Naru earlier. The rest of the Hinata girls slowly approached both groups..not wanting to stop the assistance both combatants were receiving. Naru, looking at both Keitaro and Mutsumi, didn't feel her usual jealously as she eyed the pair. She felt more of a ..deja-vu', as if this exact scene played out before.  
  
"You ok Naru?" asked her best friend.  
  
"No Kitsune." She answered. " I have a real BAD feeling about those two.  
  
The old Kitsune threatened to show herself again as she grinned.  
  
"Oh you know how Mutsumi is.all love-dovey over your boyfriend." She didn't get the reaction she expected.  
  
Ignoring the last part of her statement, Naru simply stated.  
  
"Kitsune, not Mutsumi and Keitaro." she noticed the confused look on her friend's face."Keitaro and Motoko..something bad is going on with those two...i can feel it."  
  
Her heart broke as she saw Keitaro, who not too long ago was giving Motoko Aoyama more than a run for her money, sobbing on Mutsumi's shoulder. His body shuddered with remorse.  
  
" I didn't want to hurt anyone else. T-that's why I kept it secret for so long. I didn't want to hurt anyone." He continued to weep as Mutsumi held him, careful not to hurt his dislocated arm.  
  
Keitaro's body seemed to calm as Naru heard a familiar melody escape Mutsumi's lips. After only a few seconds, his body almost stopped shuddering all together. Naru KNEW right then that she has seen this before. She was about to approach her friends when Hikari yelled.  
  
"Help me get her to her room quick! We don't have much time."  
  
"W-why?" asked a frightened Shinobu.  
  
"Motoko is dying!"  
  
'NO!' thought Keitaro, lifting her face up from Mutsumi. 'Its happening just like in my nightmare!'  
  
-to be continued-  
  
Author's notes: Hello everyone. I'd like to start off by apologizing to everyone for not adding any author's notes these last couple of chapters.just been too busy with everything else.  
  
Next off I'd like to apologize to Black-Mage010.I had noticed in his story "Make me believe" (which you should REALLY check out by the way) that he has a character named Dr. Hikari as well. Please believe me when I say that it was pure coincidence that I named mine the same. I meant no disrespect.  
  
On a lighter note, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story whether you reviewed or not. Its nice to know that people seem to like and support my work. I'll continue to update as soon as possible. And for those that DID review.keep them coming. I want to hear your feedback.  
  
So what does everyone think so far? Good? Not-so-good? As always , I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.no flames plz. And please.Read and REVIEW. 


	10. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Outside Motoko's Room)  
  
Kitsune, Sara & Shinobu were standing in the hallway outside their friend's room. It had been just a few minutes since Dr. Hikari proclaimed Motoko's current physical state. In that time, both Hikari and Haruka had gently carried Motoko back to the dorm in an attempt for the young girl to conserve what strength she had left. They were followed by the rest of the tenants--except for Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi. Keitaro was still in shock over everything that had transpired: His nightmare, the fight with Motoko, his Aunt's betrayal, and most of all--the fact that Motoko herself was dying.  
  
(The Hill- 20 minutes earlier)  
  
When the others had started to follow their sick friend back inside , Naru had looked back at her childhood friends-worry etched in her normally lovely face. Mutsumi had caught the look and asked if Naru wanted to stay as well. Feeling like a third wheel, she felt that she would upset Keitaro even more if she stayed, but she realized that he was hurting too and decided to stick around for a bit. Something about their childhood---and her in particular---had caused Keitaro to apparently relive some horrible childhood secret that they had shared( she couldn't remember, of course, since she was only 2 years old at the time). She still could't believe about Motoko's grave condition.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, she had justifiably demanded an explanation from Haruka about the day's events and Motoko's reason for her unusual behavior. Feeling responsible for what had transpired, Haruka did just that---explained how she found Motoko hunched in pain earlier in the day, the visit with Hikari, and Motoko's fear of leaving her friend's unprotected after she died. When asked about Keitaro's part in all this--- Haruka stayed mum, fearing that she had caused enough pain to her nephew by revealing whatever secret he had to Motoko. Although she understood, she was still left dumbfounded.  
  
'So all this fighting was some sort of test for Keitaro.' She thought to herself. 'It still doesn't explain what this terrible secret of his is all about. Could this be what he was trying to tell me before Motoko went on her rampage? What about his fighting skills? Where did those come from?'  
  
She had more questions than answers at this point. Without realizing it, Naru had put her hand to her throat where Motoko had barely cut her earlier. 'At least that explains why she was so serious about this whole thing, still she could have found another way to get her "point" across --- so to speak.'  
  
"Naru-chan?" asked Mutsumi, bringing Naru back to reality. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Naru had noticed that Keitaro had slowly walked away towards the trees, his face looking down at the ground in complete shock. She turned back to Mutsumi.  
  
"All things considered, I guess I'm ok." She had approached Mutsumi now and both turned toward their friend.. "I'm more worried about him and Motoko."  
  
"Yes. Both of them are in distress." Mutsumi stated. " We should let Dr. Hikari tend to Motoko while we take care of Kei-Kun."  
  
Naru examined her would-be rival and found that she genuinely cared for their childhood friend. It wasn't lost on her how Mutsumi had felt about Keitaro all this time. Mutsumi caught her scrutiny and simply smiled. " Did I do something wrong Naru-chan?"  
  
"What? Oh-Heh." She chuckled guiltily as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. " Its just.back there when you had calmed Keitaro down that I realized something--You really love him don't you?"  
  
Now it was the young Okinawan's turn to look guilty. After she had composed herself, she answered softly: "Yes Naru -Chan. I love him very much, but I know his heart belongs to you and would rather cheer you both on than lose either of you as my friends."  
  
Naru was stunned. Although she had a good idea how Keitaro felt about her, to hear it so plainly from one of her closest friends(as well as her own confession) was just another shocker in this already crazy of days. To her surprise, she wasn't the least bit jealous, she was just glad that someone else could show the kind of love for Keitaro that she was still too afraid to admit herself.  
  
" You know Mutsumi, don't be so quick to dismiss how he feels about you." Amused at the confused look on her friend's face she continued. "You hold a special place in his heart too. I can see it when you guys are together - he feels comfortable with you."  
  
As if she committed some heinous crime Mutsumi started to apologize." Naru- chan, I--."  
  
"Hey. It's ok really. I'm glad that someone else can love him as much as I do. I'm just too chicken to tell him though. Besides, look at the proof. You managed to calm him down while everyone else was too stunned to do anything about it. You really saved the day you know." She put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder and smiled at her. "Besides, we played together as kids, so the three of us have to stick together right?"  
  
Mutsumi happily returned the smile, glad that her friend held no malice towards her. "Yes. You are right. We must always look out for each other," then before Naru knew it, Mutsumi had raised her arm in the air and yelled. "RONINS FIGHT!" As they normally do in there study group.  
  
Rolling her eyes in sarcasm Naru simply stated. " Come on. Let's go catch up to Keitaro and see if we can convince him to come back to the Dorm with the others. Mutsumi agreed and they walked in the general direction that Keitaro had taken. It wasn't long before they caught sight of him and Tama- chan( the pet turtle flying happily near its master). They were confused at what they saw-Keitaro pointing his bad shoulder near a large tree---swing it gently back and forth .  
  
Mutsumi spoke first. "What is Kei-Kun doing I wonder?"  
  
"I don't know maybe he's---" her beautiful eyes suddenly went wide in comprehension. "KEITARO ! NO!"  
  
Her warning came too late. They both watched in horror as Keitaro suddenly SLAMMED his shoulder against the tree---hard. Equally as shocking was that he didn't scream out at all at what they were certain was an excruciatingly painful method of putting one's shoulder back in its socket.  
  
They both ran to him immediately as he slumped to the ground in VERY obvious pain. They knelt to either side of his as soon as they approached him.  
  
In typical Naru fashion she screamed. "You Baka! Are you crazy? Hikari could have set it for you!" tears started to form as she hated seeing him this way.  
  
"Kei-Kun Why?" asked a very concerned Mutsumi.  
  
They heard him mumble too himself. "Damn shoulder. Didn't think it would still hurt like hell after all this time"  
  
'All this time?' Both girls thought. 'So this has happened before?'  
  
He looked at them both now, his haze seeming to fade. He gave both of them a weak smile. "H-Hey. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Both of the girls answered, "Long Enough!"  
  
"Kei-Kun. Are you going to be ok?" his friend asked as Mutsumi wiped his sweaty brow with her handkerchief.  
  
"Yea 'Baka'!" continued Naru-not really meaning to call him an idiot. "You had us all worried."  
  
"A-Are you ok Naru." He asked pointing to her cut and the small bump on her head..  
  
"Oh these?" she asked. "Hikari says I should be ok-nothing to serious. It's Motoko we should worry about."  
  
Ignoring that last statement about Motoko he simply said apologetically. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough ." he reached out and softly caressed where she hit her head.  
  
She let him examine her injury and gently clasped his hand.  
  
"Any faster and we'd have to call you speedy." She said jokingly in an attempt to put him at ease. When that didn't wok she just said. " I'm ok Keitaro. I was just more shocked is all."  
  
They both her him whisper. "Wasn't fast enough."  
  
Mutusmi, sensing that the two may want to be alone, slowly started to get up and walk towards the dorm, Tama-chan following behind.  
  
"Mutsumi-san! Wait" yelled Keitaro as he allowed Naru to help him up. She turned her head back to face them.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I -I was just going back to check on Motoko-chan" it didn't escape his notice the tears she was trying to hold back. Naru and Keitaro approached her.  
  
"Why don't we check on her together?" he had asked, still feeling very weak from today's trials but starting to feel like his old self. "Besides, I'm still a little worn out---and wouldn't mind another set of arms to help me down the hill. Especially from my other childhood friend- that is if neither you or Naru mind.  
  
Naru smiled and quickly responded "Don't mind one bit. How about it Mutsumi? I could use the help---he weighs a TON you know." She asked jokingly.  
  
Happy that her beloved wanted her help, she approached the pair and steadied Keitaro from the other side. The three of them (and Tama-chan) slowly made their way towards the dorm.  
  
"By the way Mutsumi, I don't remember saying this---but thank you."  
  
"Whatever for Kei-Kun?"  
  
"Saving my Aunt from my wrath. As well as possibly saving me from myself." He answered solemnly.  
  
"I would do anything to help my friends-you should know that by now."  
  
"Yes I do. And your right, we three have to look out for each other. After all, we did play together as kids." he stated slyly, purposely avoiding both their shocked expressions.  
  
'He heard us!' They both thought as both their faces started to blush.  
  
"When this whole scary mess is all over---I think the three of us should have a private chat." He stated.  
  
The two girls agreed as they continued to help him to the Dorm. A thought entering Naru's mind., "Um Keitaro? What were you going to tell me before Motoko went ballistic?"  
  
She felt both Keitaro and Mutsumi stiffen at the question, apparently still a sore subject.  
  
"Naru, I promise you. When we finish helping Motoko, I will tell you everything."  
  
"So you are not mad at Motoko-chan Kei-Kun?"  
  
"Nah! I guess I understand why she did what she did. My problem is HOW she went about doing it." Both girls agreed-especially Naru. "However, my Aunt and I are going to have a little chat afterwards."  
  
Both girls could sense the anger he still felt towards his Aunt about breaking her promise.  
  
"I am sure she meant well Kei-Kun" she said as they approached the kitchen door.  
  
"Naru shouldn't have gotten hurt." He stated flatly, more angry than intended. Mutsumi apologized.  
  
Realizing how he said his last statement he shook her gently. " Sorry about that Mutsumi-san. I meant no malice towards you."  
  
Both girls set the landlord down on a chair as Naru went to get a wet towel so Keitaro can clean himself as best as he could. Naru began gently rubbing his injured shoulder. "This gonna be alright?"  
  
"Yea. Its just gonna hurt like hell for a bit."  
  
"So what do we do now Kei-Kun?"  
  
With a determined look, Keitaro simply stated. "Now, it's time to go help our friend. I'll be damned if I let her die!"  
  
With that, he started out the kitchen and slowly started to head towards Motoko's room. The girls followed behind.  
  
'Nightmare be damned!'  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long folks---too much work goin on for the holidays. Anyway, as usual the next chapter will be the other sides POV. So see you soon and as always Plz R&R. 


	11. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Outside Motoko's Room)  
  
Kitsune and the other girls were standing near the door to Motoko's room waiting for any word on their friend's condition. It had been only a few minutes since both Dr. Hikari and Haruka, followed by Su, took a very unconscious Motoko inside----yet it seemed like hours. All were very worried about their friend's health ----as well as another's.  
  
"Hey fox lady!" Started Sara in her usual matter -of -fact manner. "You think Kendo girl is gonna pull through?"  
  
Kitsune , with arms crossed leaning against the wall, turned to the small girl with a little annoyance.  
  
" Listen Sara. Motoko's one of the toughest people I know. If anyone is gonna fight this thing it's gonna be her..you got that?"  
  
Seeing the younger girl's eyes begin to water, Kitsune sighed and moved next to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry about yelling. We're all on edge about everything that happened today. None of us expected any of this to happen to our friends."  
  
Sara , feeling a little better , crushed Kitsune in a fierce bear hug. Kitsune could here her mumble-  
  
"Wish papa was here."  
  
"We all do kiddo." Was all Kitsune could say as she returned the hug. She heard footsteps approaching, Shinobu had returned from Su's room with Dr. Hikari's medical bag in hand. Upon looking at the scene in front of her, she gave Kitsune a questioning glance. Kitsune returned the look by putting her finger to her lips , signaling the other girl to be as silent as possible. Shinobu nodded in understanding. Turning to Motoko's door, she slowly entered her friend's room and carefully approached the Doctor.  
  
There was Hikari, hooking Motoko up to some medical equipment to examine her vitals. Wondering where she could possibly get such elaborate equipment up to the dorm in so short a time---then she remembered Su.  
  
'No doubt. Something Su had put together for just such an emergency.' She couldn't help but smile at her friend's ability to build the most elaborate machines in so short a time. After all, Koalla Su was something of a technical genius---if a little eccentric.  
  
What made her heart sink was the way Motoko looked as she lay on her futon. Normally, her skin was as white as the finest porcelain on the planet, yet it seemed even MORE pale. Also, it looked as if her skin was starting to shrink on itself as if Motoko had lost considerable weight in the last few minutes. Her face looked like death warmed over..Shinobu cringed, wondering how something so awful could happen to someone as strong as her.  
  
Remembering why she came, she slowly approached Hikari and presented her with her medical bag.  
  
"Ah Shinobu. Arigato." Hikari had gently taken the bag from the younger girl and began to fish its contents for something or other. Noticing the girl's scrutiny of Motoko's condition she offered her a slight smile. "Don't worry Motoko. We are doing all we can to save her."  
  
"But what if she doesn't wake up?" tears started to form around Shinobu's normally puppy dog eyes.  
  
The young chef was startled as something, or should I say someone, landed right in front of her.  
  
"Dontcha worry Shinomu!" added a very hyper(when is she not?) Koalla Su. "I toldya.she wont die. I won't let her. Hikari and I have a plan."  
  
This seemed to brighten Shinobu's mood. There were two things on this earth that she could always count on: Su's ability to pull off the impossible and any promise made by her beloved Sempai.  
  
Keitaro.  
  
All this time she forgot that her sempai was suffering from a different sort of pain. Turning to Haruka, who was gently placing a wet towel on Motoko's forehead she asked.  
  
"Has Sempai come back from outside yet?"  
  
Looking a little sad, and not just for Motoko , Haruka slowly answered her. "Keitaro and the others haven't shown up yet I'm afraid."  
  
"I hope he comes in soon I need to set that arm of his back in its socket before it gets any worse." Added Hikari. "Keitaro, I can't believe he had it in him."  
  
" Our sensei taught us well." Started Haruka , looking up at the others now. "First me, then Keitaro and then a couple of years later his sister Kanako." The others have heard of Kanako's name mentioned in passing, but have never met the young girl.  
  
"All of us took to training quite well. However, it was my nephew that showed exceptional skill." She started, a bit of pride laced in her words. "He was considered sensei's best student. Noone could touch him, not even Motoko at her best, he was THAT good."  
  
Shinobu believed it, especially after seeing the unfortunate conflict that transpired between them not more than a while ago. Then a thought occurred to her----"That wasn't Motoko's best! She was fighting her sickness while she was fighting sempai. Surely he was holding back!"  
  
Haruka slowly nodded, "Yup. Despite his anger towards me and her..he was holding back!"  
  
"You call that holding back?" said a very surprised Kitsune, who obviously was tired waiting in the hall..followed by Sara. All eyes turned toward her. "Haruka! If that was holding back, I'd hate to see him cut loose!"  
  
"Lower your voice Kitsune!" warned Hikari.  
  
"Err.sorry. I'm just surprised is all. I mean , we all like Keitaro and all...but he always seemed .weak."  
  
"That's because he is afraid of what would happen if he cut loose on another person. All of you saw him out there with Motoko, and she is no stranger to the fighting arts."  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Now imagine if he tried that on someone who couldn't possibly defend themselves against him."  
  
"They'd be toast." Stated Sara.  
  
"Exactly Sara." She agreed. "Like you said, even Seta would have a hard time against him. And I know for a FACT that Seta's skills are exceptional. And no snide comments Kitsune!" warned Haruka.  
  
"Aw shucks Haruka!" said Kitsune rubbing her chin in her usual sly manner. "You left that one wide open for me."  
  
Ignoring Kitsune , Shinobu asked. "Ms Haruka? If sempai was able to defend himself all this time...why didn't he?"  
  
They all saw Haruka stiffen at the question. It was because she had told more than she should have that Keitaro was outside somewhere in pain as well. It was her fault that he was reliving that awful incident from so long ago.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinobu. I think I caused enough pain with what I've told Motoko." and with that, she goes back to wiping the young Samurai's brow.  
  
"But why?" she asks almost in a whisper.  
  
"Because I cut loose on someone."  
  
They all turned to the new voice and saw Keitaro, followed by Mutsumi and Naru, just enter the doorway. Keitaro looking very ragged , his clothes torn where Motoko managed to connect with her Katana, surveyed the scene in front of him.  
  
"Sempai!" yelled Shinobu as she ran to her elder and gave him a fierce hug not caring what the others thought. "Your alright!"  
  
Naru and Mutsumi looked at each other in silent understanding at Shinobu's display. 'not another one.' They seemed to think in mild amusement.  
  
Keitaro slowly stroked the hair of the younger girl. "It's ok Shinobu. I'm no worse for wear.." he knelt down in front of her and picked up her chin. "I'm sorry if I scared you out there. I didn't want any of you to see that."  
  
"But sempai. What did you do that made you stop fighting? I can't believe that what you did was so terrible."  
  
Shinobu saw the tension in the room increase 1000 fold. Realizing her mistake she back away a little her head down in shame.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." If Keitaro was offended by her question, he didn't show it.  
  
"I promise all of you. After this terrible business with Motoko is over--- I'll tell you all about it. Right now I'm more concerned for her." Turning towards Hikari he asked, "How's she doing?"  
  
Hikari, approaching him now, gave him a cursory glance at his condition as well, assessed that he was indeed in good shape---then she noticed his arm .  
  
"Do I want to know how you set it back young man?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok then, she is failing fast." The whole room went silent at her words. And before you ask, your little fight outside had nothing to do with her condition going south."  
  
This sent waves of relief throughout Keitaro. It would have killed him if he thought he contributed to her failing health.  
  
" We don't have much time to try Su's plan in motion."  
  
"What plan?" asked Naru.  
  
Turning to the rest of them she explained."Apparently, there was this medicine man from her old country that studied at Toudai . His goal was to find a cure to what he called.'The Quiet Death' that afflicted the best warriors in his country's army. According to his thesis paper, the solution involved both a medical and metaphysical solution"  
  
"What do you mean Hikari?" asked Haruka now.  
  
They believed that some sort of evil spirit ---or demon was the cause of everyone's death. Apparently, this afflicted some of Japan's great fighters as well.  
  
"Like Motoko." asked Mutsumi.  
  
"Yes." When I examined her earlier today, she explained how some of her ancestors as recently as two generations ago have succumbed to this 'disease'-for lack of a better term. She sort of expected this."  
  
"I wonder why she never mentioned it before?" Asked Shinobu.  
  
"She probably didn't want you guys to worry over something that may or may not have happened." Hikari noticed the serious look on Keitaro's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Naru approaches him and gently asks. "Keitaro. What's wrong? Do you know something that we don't?"  
  
Looking at everyone around the room he tries word his next sentence carefully. Unexpectedly, he walks over to Motoko's side and kneels next to her gently taking her hand in his.  
  
'It's so cold.' He thought.  
  
He points his gaze at his Aunt, who looks down in shame at what she had done. Holding his gaze he admits." I might have seen this coming."  
  
"What?" everyone asked at the same time. "How could you possibly know?"  
  
Both Shinobu and Kitsune begin to understand how they found their landlord that morning.  
  
"Does this have to do with your nightmare this morning sempai?"  
  
Keitaro nodded.  
  
Keitaro explained to the rest of them about the horrible nightmare he had earlier. About how he figured out the mysterious figure that taunted him had to be Motoko and about the horrible event afterwards.  
  
"That explains why you were so rattled." Stated Kitsune.  
  
"Yea. That's why you didn't pay any attention at lunchtime." Stated Sara. It didn't escape anyone's attention how she omitted the word 'DORK' this time when she addressed Keitaro.  
  
"This is too much of a coincidence." Stated Haruka. Upon looking at the confused glances of Keitaro, Naru and Mitsumi(they didn't know how Haruka found her that morning) she begins to explain.  
  
"Between the attack on Motoko and Keitaro's nightmare..this is simply too much of a coincidence to ignore." Said Hikari.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Um, I have a question?" started Mitsumi. "Could Motoko-chan have somehow called to Kei-Kun in his dreams for help"  
  
"I don't see how she could have." Replied Hikari. According to Kitsune and Shinobu , Keitaro's nightmare happened while I was examining her at the hospital."  
  
"Oh, I see. Could Kei-Kun have sensed her distress instead, as he was sleeping?"  
  
"I suppose. But how----?"  
  
"Their Chi." Interrupted Haruka.  
  
"Say again."  
  
"While Keitaro was sleeping, his Chi---his spiritual center---must have sensed Motoko's Chi in distress." Looking at the confused looks of everyone but her nephew she continued. "It makes sense, Motoko's has a strong spirit through her daily training, and I know from his childhood that Keitaro's spirit hasn't really lost its strength so its natural for them to reach out to one another's. He's just been purposely suppressing it is all." Haruka's explanation made sense, so everyone accepted it as fact.  
  
It was then that Keitaro had to ask his Aunt the question that was plaguing his mind all this time.  
  
"Then why did Motoko have to attack us like she did. Why did you tell her about what happened?" he asked, a bit angrier than he intended.  
  
"Keitaro!" warned Hikari similar to how he warned Kitsune earlier about the noise level.  
  
"It's ok Hikari." Haruka gaze met Keitaro's for the first time since he entered the room.  
  
"She was worried about the girls."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"She was worried that after she..died, that there would be noone to protect them." She stated sadly.  
  
"But it still doesn't explain why she attacked both Naru and Myself."  
  
"That's because she didn't believe me when I told her that you were more than capable of defending them in her.absence." "Oh. I see." Understanding beginning to dawn on his face. " I didn't exactly gave any indication that I could fight did I?"  
  
"No. You have to understand that it annoys the hell out of me when I think that people don't give you enough credit for the good things that you do for them. Let alone when they underestimate you."  
  
Everyone but Shinobu and Mutsumi winced at that. They were guilty of thinking those things about their landlord.  
  
Haruka Continued, "So I told Motoko about what had happened back then. About your training with sensei and about why you had stopped. She seemed as stunned as everyone else was as you two were fighting your hearts out..I just didn't think that anyone would really get hurt because of it---least of all you and Naru."  
  
She turns to Naru, " I am SO sorry that you got caught in the middle of this. The only way for Motoko to know for sure was to engage my nephew in combat. Unfortunately, we knew he'd try his best to find a way out of fighting---unless we gave him some incentive."  
  
Naru was stunned to say the least. " So you used me as bait to get a rise out of Keitaro." she simply stated, no malice evident in her words. Unfortunately, she could see the sheer logic of that plan, again she put her fingers to the bandage of her neck.  
  
"She could have found another way" the controlled anger VERY evident in Keitaro's voice. "Damnit Auntie she had her katana on her throat!"  
  
"Keitaro!" warned Hikari again.  
  
Keitaro was visibly angry at the negligence her aunt showed toward a solution. Everyone backed away a bit as they didn't know what to expect.everyone that is, except Naru.  
  
"Hey. It's ok. I'm still standing remember?" she could see him visibly start to calm down much like he did when Mutsumi approached him earlier. " You have to admit though, if Motoko had asked you about your past---would you have told her? I mean, like you said, you never really showed that side of you before."  
  
Despite his anger, Keitaro had to admit that Naru was right. He'd try to hide his past as much as he could. Knowing Motoko, she'd want to spar with him every chance she got just to see how good (or not so good) he really was. He sighed.  
  
"Aunt Haruka, could I see you out in the hall?"  
  
"Uh Oh." She thought, but she complied and followed him out to the hall.  
  
Mutsumi closed the door behind them as they left, so that noone would follow them.  
  
'Kei-Kun' she thought, 'I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive her.'  
  
Keitaro led his Aunt towards the end of the hallway. He stopped without turning around to face her. His normally unflappable Aunt seemed nervous as they walked down the hallway. She thought she did the right thing when she told Motoko everything about what happened back then. Maybe they could have handled it differently. She didn't think it would turn out like it did--- and she felt responsible.  
  
'I should apologize to him. Maybe he'll be able to forgive me.'  
  
"Keitaro I-"  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Haruka."  
  
She blinked. Did she just hear him right?  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"I'm sorry I doubted your intentions. I know you were only trying to help me...like you always do." His shoulders started to tremble now.  
  
Haruka slowly approached him, and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Hey. Come on now."  
  
"Please let me finish." He interrupted. " You've always been there for me--- even when my own parents weren't. You believed in me when others didn't. You even helped the girls accept me after Grandma Hina gave the Dorm to me."  
  
Haruka remembered the cold reception her nephew got when he first arrived at the dorm. The girls almost kicked him out his first day here when it was known that Granny Hina intended him to be the Landlord (Although it probably had more to do with the fact that Keitaro accidentally saw both Kitsune and Naru naked in the hot spring.)  
  
Keitaro turned to face her now, tears flowing from his eyes.  
  
"I didn't realize until now that you were just trying to help defend my honor as a person when you told Motoko about me. So what do I do to repay you---I almost put my fist through your face!"  
  
Keitaro couldn't could back any more, he was very rattled by what he almost did to his only Aunt. He cried. He didn't care if it made him seem weak.  
  
"T-this is why I hid it so long. I h-hurt Motoko and I almost hurt you."  
  
Haruka's heart broke, tears forming around her own eyes now as she realized the pain she had caused her nephew, despite his forgiving attitude. She did something that she normally didn't do ---she reached out and held her only nephew. Keitaro, seemingly surprised by this, wrapped his arms around Haruka as well.  
  
"I'm sorry I broke my promise, nephew." She started. "I just got tired of everyone thinking that you weren't strong. I-I just got tired of it." She held him a little tighter.  
  
"I never told you how much I appreciate your help, have I?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
"Yea I do. You're my only Aunt and like I said you've always been there for me AND for the girls. I just want to say---Thank You Aunt Haruka!" he was the first to break the hug and looked at his Aunt. " I don't care if you knock my block off, like you always do. I'm glad to have you as my Aunt and I'm not ashamed to let people know it."  
  
She felt guilty at his words, Haruka always felt----old whenever He called her either Auntie or Oba-San.  
  
"For the record AUNT Haruka, you are NOT old. You have a very long way before you stop giving any of these girls a run for their money in the looks department." He says with a slight smile starting to form. A bit more slyly he added. "Why do you think Seta is so smitten with you?"  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes she warned. "Watch it nephew! It's gonna take me some time to have you calling me AUNTIE without cringing----but I wouldn't want you to ruin this Kodak moment by mentioning that bum's name."  
  
"Oh yea. You love him alright AUNTIE." He teased.  
  
" You little brat!" and with that Haruka started playfully chasing Keitaro around the hallway." I'll show you whose skills have also improved with age you little runt."  
  
Upon hearing the playful commotion outside, the girls opened Motoko's door to see what was going on.  
  
"What did that Baka do now?" asked an annoyed Naru.  
  
"Sempai? " asked a worried Shinobu ever worrying about Keitaro.  
  
Mutsumi came out into the hallway and understood at once.  
  
"Ara Ara. How nice. Kei-Kun and Haruka have made up."  
  
All eyes stared at Mutsumi as they wondered how she could possibly know these things. However, Naru looked back at her sick friend lying on her futon. She knelt down beside her, much like Keitaro did earlier, and held her cold hand.  
  
"Don't worry Motoko." she whispered to her friend. "Hang on please. We're coming." And with that, she planted a soft kiss on Motoko's forehead.  
  
Author's notes: Whew. This last one was a doozy to write. Sorry for the extremely long hiatus between chapters. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. And for those screaming about what the big secret between Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Naru is-just have one thing to say...soon.  
  
I'll try and make the updates more timely like a I used to. I do have one question though of a technical nature---can anyone tell me how I can make italicized words STAY italicized when I convert to Fanfiction's format? Wanna use it for everyones thoughts instead of the single quotes.  
  
As for the OOC'ness of Haruka's character this fic..just something I've been dying to see elsewhere---her actually proud of being someone's Aunt. Anyway as usual, feedback is welcome and as always READ and REVIEW.  
  
Dennisdud: Funny you should mention Tenchi Muyo. I had the first 2 dvd's sent from Netflix(unopened) when I finished the last chapter. After your review I took a look and I can see where you were going with this. Tenchi Muyo Rules.lol!  
  
Hikari Ishido: Thanks for the encouragement as well. Although you may want to take a look at Chapter 3 as I gave somewhat of a description of your character..lemme know how far off I am. 


	12. Inside Motoko's Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Somewhere)  
  
"GOD'S CRY SCHOOL TORNADO STRIKE"  
  
A flurry of Chi attacks flew from her katana attempting to break free from her invisible prison. Like her previous attempts.they failed. Each attack seemed to melt into the dark void that surrounded her, giving her no indication of their effectiveness..or lack of.  
  
Motoko Aoyama wasn't bound by any conventional barrier, instead, her attempts to run from her present location (even at full speed) met with the same feeling--as if she was running in place rather than sprinting away.  
  
She had reasoned that the location of the "walls' surrounding her should be found by studying the impact of any of her special attacks against them. However, all she succeeded in doing was waste her time. Realizing the futility of her efforts, she ceased any further attempts. Even the "floor" she stood on didn't give any feeling of solidity; she tried striking her katana against it earlier, only to have it slice through thin air. She scowled.  
  
She further reasoned that seeing as she was able to stand (on what, she still didn't know) that she might as well sit. She did so, assuming her usual posture for when she meditates. She wanted to clear her mind with meditation, but found that to be impossible. She theorized the only possible explanation to this--she was already IN her mind, or at least on some subconscious level. She decided, instead, to examine what she could of her surroundings.  
  
Each time she came to the same conclusion..it was black, an endless void of nothingness as far as her eyes can see. The only exception was the spotlight that surrounded her form as if this was some macabre theatre production, and she was the sole performer. Deciding to play her part, she had folded her arms across her chest as she focused her eyes straight ahead and yelled:  
  
"COWARD! FACE ME IF YOU DARE! OR DO YOU HIDE IN THE DARKNESS LIKE THE VERMIN THAT YOU ARE!"  
  
Out of nowhere, laughter filled the dark void, laced with Evil. So loud was it that it threatened to make her deaf-yet she remained still, her arms still crossed, unmoving. She did not want to give this being the satisfaction of knowing how much she desperately wanted to cover her ears .The laughter started to fade, only to be replaced by what looked like a pair of eyes---the color of blood, and they stared directly at Motoko's own. Still she did not move. Instead, she simply said:  
  
"At last you show yourself coward. You who have taken honorable men and women before they fulfilled their potential and now seek to claim me as your latest prize. I defy you." She spat.  
  
The void around her seemed to move for the first time since she arrived. The swirling masses seemed to have a life all their own as tendrils of darkness seemed to reach out to Motoko , threatening malicious intent---- yet she STILL did not move.  
  
"Your parlor tricks bore me foul demon. Yes, I know what you truly are. If you wish to finish me, then do so and be quick about it!"  
  
A slight chuckle could be heard from beyond her reach. The eyes appeared, once again, in front of her.  
  
"Very impressive, girl." It began. "But then, I would expect no less from a member of the Aoyama family. Oh yes----I am VERY familiar with your bloodlines, as you already know." It chuckled again, amused with itself.  
  
The fact that this demon has already claimed the life of her kin, as well as other warriors both past and present, was fact and didn't really faze her. She knew that it was the way of evil, to taunt and torture with words, as well as deeds. What DID unnerve her was the identity of the voice the demon decided to mimic.  
  
The fact was not lost on the demon and said as much:  
  
"Oh Motoko, Motoko. I thought hearing a familiar voice would put you at ease." A grotesque, smile formed under the floating eyes, delighted that it seemed to get to her. " Perhaps simply hearing him won't do. Oh nonono." It paused as if in thought "Ahhhhhhh . Forgive my rudeness Aoyama, perhaps you would rather SEE a familiar face to go with the voice."  
  
Before Motoko could protest, the dark void seemed to swirl in front of her taking shape. To her distress, the demon decided to assume the form of the only man she had learned to trust these last few months and who she had just recently fought in the mortal plane..  
  
"Urashima." she whispered to herself "No."  
  
From outward appearances the figure that stood before her looked remarkably like the Innkeeper of the dorm (save for the blood red eyes and the dark tendrils that seemed to swirl around it). However, while the REAL landlord would always have a kindly disposition about him, the figure in front of her REEKED of evil. Amused by her reaction to this latest development, the demon deciding to pursue it.  
  
"Yes Aoyama. Your beloved Urashima stands before you." He bows to her with anything BUT respect, mocking her.  
  
" He is NOT my beloved demon." She says in defiance knowing full well that the demon believed none of it.  
  
"Oh no? Not your beloved you say?" he poses as if in thought for a moment, then snaps its fingers as if a solution was found. " Then I supposed LYING to yourself has always come natural to you then?"  
  
"What rubbish are you spewing coward?" replies Motoko, a little too hotly.  
  
"Please Motoko! Remember where we ARE." Says the dark 'Keitaro' suddenly in front of her, inches from her lovely face while pointing to his head. We are in the recesses of your own MIND which means I have access to your most PRIVATE thoughts."  
  
He chuckled again , amused by the look of both embarrassment and terror showing on Motoko's face.  
  
"Why deny it Motoko? We both know how much you wish it was YOU and not that bitch Narusegawa that your beloved Urashima hungered for. How much you want him to hold you---to touch you. How you wish you can spend your evenings in his room with him...and NOT for studying for those blasted exams"  
  
"Be silent!" warned Motoko. "I could never lust after that perverted excuse for a man."  
  
"And she lies to herself again." Says the demon to noone in particular. Turning to face her he continues: "You don't believe he really is perverted do you? The so-called punishments he receives from you aren't because he is committing an act of lechery. On the contrary, the only reason you use your blade against him is because you want to emulate your wretched 'Naru- Sempai'. Isn't that true?"  
  
Shaking her head violently she continues to deny his words.. "Silence! You know not what you say."  
  
"Oh but I do, my dear Motoko. I also know that deep down you believe him to be an honorable man, a decent man, a man ...that you ACHE to share your bed with." She could see him grin evilly has he punctuated the last part of his statement-knowing them to be true.  
  
"N-No." she said, as her body started to shake not believing that she was hearing every private thought she ever had about Keitaro from so dishonorable a being It made her seem-dirty somehow. She began to tightly grip the hilt of her katana.  
  
The false landlord noted the action with some relish, licking its demonic lips in anticipation. It decided to finish this very amusing game.  
  
"Tell me Motoko. If it wasn't for what the others thought---you wouldn't care if Urashima saw your naked body would you? In fact, you relish the moments that his clumsiness allows him a peek or two don't you?"  
  
Motoko's grip was so tight that her knuckles were turning white.  
  
"It's not a peek you want to give him is it? Oh no, you want to give him the full view. You want him to drink your naked form in ---before you ALLOW him to ravish your-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Motoko leaped from where she stood, determined to put an end to the demon's foul mouth.  
  
"CUTTING DEMON SWORD SECOND FORM" cried Motoko, as waves of thunderous force was sent toward the unmoving form of the false Keitaro. The attack struck where the demon stood sending pieces of it everywhere.  
  
Motoko landed, a relieved look on her lovely features as the demon seemed to be dispatched. She never saw a huge skeletal hand approach as it gripped her body faster then she could blink. From out of the dark ether the menacing voice could be heard as she struggled to break free.  
  
"Foolish girl." It said disappointed. "Did you really think I'd be that easy to defeat?"  
  
"Release me Foul Demon!" she yelled as she continued to struggle.  
  
"I think not Motoko." it started. " Not when my REAL prey has yet to show himself."  
  
Motoko stopped her struggle as this new information started to sink in. The sickness, the pain, all she has endured today was some sort of ruse by this demon----just so it can have someone else. To her horror, she immediately knew who the demon was referring to.  
  
"What do you want with Urashima foul demon?" hoping to understand why this being wanted her friend.  
  
"Oh nothing much." It began, noting the uneasiness in her manner. "Just to drink the life essence from so powerful a being."  
  
Motoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. This being evidently knows more about Keitaro's fighting abilities than he knows himself. Powerful? How powerful? And why did it feel the need to use her as bait to trap him? What could be possibly gained by this? She knew the answer before the thought registered, gaining comfort with this knowledge.  
  
"You FEAR him don't you?" asked the swordswoman. "That is why the need for subterfuge. You cannot claim him directly so you are using me to get to him."  
  
The demon took its time to answer, as if a great secret had been discovered. She could feel its grip tighten around her.  
  
"My dear Aoyama, you presume to know too much!" it said without much confidence.  
  
"T-then k-kill me. If that is your wish." The hand didn't loosen its grip nor did it tighten. 'B-but then, you would loose your bait a-and he will never come."  
  
The hand dropped her and she fell with a heavy thud on the supposed ground, knocking her out.(or more likely, that part of Motoko's mind was shut down). The demonic figure resembling Keitaro 'walked' toward the still form and knelt down next to it as soon as it approached. Whispering in her ear it said:  
  
"Oh he will come alright. Even now in the mortal plane your friends are making plans to cure you. No doubt your beloved Urashima will volunteer to enter this realm---not knowing the fate that awaits him. And then my dear Motoko---I shall have my prize while you----you will serve as a delicious BONUS!!!  
  
The sounds of evil laughter once again filled the dark void, awaiting whatever poor soul is foolish enough to enter.  
  
Author's notes: Not much of one this time as I am dead tired from both working and writing today. I hope everyone had a great Christmas day and will have an even safer New Years. My many thanks for all who read Chapter 2 of To Be a Warrior or a Woman. I never realized how many people were waiting for me to get back to it( if the number of reviews are any indicator.WOW)  
  
Keep letting me know how you like, or don't like my stories and try and make them better. Thank you and as always Plz READ and REVIEW! 


	13. Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
(Motoko's Room)  
  
"Damnit! She's Convulsing!!  
  
"Hikari-san what's wrong? Why is Motoko shaking?" Asks a very frightened Naru Narusegawa while holding her sick friend's hand.  
  
"Quiet!" commanded the Doctor, a little TOO harshly, while giving Motoko an injection meant to stop her shaking. She didn't notice Shinobu run out of the room.  
  
"Sempai! Haruka-San! Come quick! Motoko's in trouble."  
  
Both Urashimas stopped their playful chase the moment they heard the younger girl's cries and LEAPED the stairs leading to Motoko's room passing a very stunned Shinobu Maehara, all traces of their earlier horseplay gone.  
  
'I-I will never get used to what Sempai and Haruka-San can do.' Thought the young chef in awe as she followed the pair in.  
  
All anyone could do was feel helpless, as they had no clue on how they can help their sick friend. Hikari was the only one showing any activity within the room. Focusing on the medical equipment attached to Motoko(courtesy of Su), she studies her vitals. She was relieved to see that,not only do they show that she is stabilizing, but the convulsions themselves seem to be stopping altogether. She wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and noticed how bad she was sweating. Turning to her panicked friends, she begins to explain what happened.  
  
"A few moments ago, Motoko's body started to convulse and her vitals were just going haywire."  
  
"What caused the convulsions?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Yes, she seemed fine a moment ago." Added a teary-eyed Naru, still holding Motoko's hand.  
  
"The frustrating thing is---I haven't a clue." Her shoulders slumped in resignation as she admitted this piece of news. "Like Naru said, she was stable. There shouldn't have been a reason for this attack."  
  
"Ara. I wonder what caused it then?" added a not-so-cheery Mutsumi, holding her hands as if in prayer.  
  
"Yea! Kendo-girl is usually tougher than that." Added Sara as well.  
  
It was Keitaro who shed some light on the subject as he abandoned all pretense and openly studied Motoko's Chi for the first time since he moved in the dorm. His eyes giving her a hard stare as he examined her in a different manner.  
  
"What is it Keitaro?" asked the fox-eyed Kitsune, noticing his scrutiny. "What is it y'all see."  
  
Without breaking the stare, he answered his Aunt instead.  
  
"Her Chi has been disturbed, dramatically. As if someone---or someTHING is manipulating it, can you see it Haruka-San?"  
  
Giving Motoko a similar examination, she slowly nodded her head and replied. "Yea. Something is mucking with her spiritual center something fierce. Maybe it's the reason that she has been as ill as she has been." Then she added, to the shock of all around her. " By the way---It's AUNT Haruka from now on. Get me?" she could almost see the smile forming on his face.  
  
The girls face-faulted at once(except Mutsumi of course).  
  
Turning to her friend, Hikari asked. "Haruka. Are you and your nephew saying that the reason Motoko is ill is because some unexplained force is at work here?"  
  
Looking back at Hikari, Haruka replied, " You heard her yourself at the hospital. She believes the reason that some of her kin have died in the past is because of some demon invading there bodies."  
  
She paused, taking in the shocked expressions of the girls before she continued.  
  
"I know it sounds hard to believe guys, but in its own way it fits. What better way to rid yourself of the finest warriors in the world than from the INSIDE. Maybe it has some way to manipulate that person's Chi to such an extent that it manifests itself as a Physical ailment."  
  
"Haruka-San may be right." Started Su. "The warrior's that had died in Su's country were some of our best. Some of Su's countrymen have spoken of some shapeless form with evilly eyes that left the bodies after they died."  
  
"Aaauuu!" cried Shinobu. "A demon is inside Motoko-sempai"  
  
"Get real! Demons don't exist." Added a defiant Sara, then turned to Keitaro without as much confidence she just showed Shinobu. "Can they dork?"  
  
All eyes turned to Keitaro as he continued to stare at Motoko's almost shriveled form.  
  
"Maybe. I mean there are so many things about this world that not everyone understands. I wouldn't count out the possibility." He makes his way to Motoko's side opposite Naru's, kneels down and holds her other hand-kissing it once, softly. He fails to notice the other girl's look of worry at his action.  
  
"So what do we do now Keitaro?" asked Naru.  
  
"Whatever it is inside her that's causing this to our friend---has to go. It's just that simple."  
  
"How do you propose we do that?" asked Kitsune.  
  
Hikari turned to Su. "What did the Toudai research say we had to do Su? Is it too late to help Motoko"  
  
Koalla Su bounced toward her elder, stood in front of her , and answered. "Su have bad feeling."  
  
"Why Su?" asked Hikari with a little frustration. "What did it say?"  
  
All eyes turned to Su at this latest round of questions.  
  
"Su found out this." She breathed once before she continued---while rooted to the same spot (a rarity for her). "Someone from Su's country has to chant special incantation to the sick one until they sleep. Then they have to make them relive something bad that happened to them."  
  
"Ara, How does that help?" asked Mutsumi.  
  
Su continued. "Research said, that when you make them relive the bad things, you also have to make them make peace with it."  
  
"Sounds like something any reasonably competent Psychologist with hypnosis training can pull off. So what's the problem." Asked a confused Hikari.  
  
"Su means no offense to foreign doctors, especially you Hikari-San. Regular hypnosis cannot reach as deep inside a person as our incantation will. It goes deeper and it is there that the work happens. Sorry."  
  
"No problem Su. Even I can accept that there are limits to what people are capable of. What's the other problem then?  
  
Su points at Motoko's still form and sighs. " Motoko has to be awake when I perform incantation---cannot already be out."  
  
"Oh crap, and I just gave her a sedative to calm her body down. If I give her a stimulant this soon after the other injection---I may do more harm than good." This brought a wave of sorrow to form around the room with this latest development.  
  
Kitsune punches her open palm in frustration.  
  
"Damnit all! We can't just give up on this. There has to be a way."  
  
"Ara, Yes. We must not lose Motoko-chan" added Mutsumi.  
  
Haruka looks at Keitaro, a grim look on his face as he ponders the problem. Suddenly, his eyes shot up as he remembers something important. He turns to his Aunt and asks.  
  
"Aunt Haruka? What happened 15 years ago after that incident with Naru, Mutsumi and myself?"  
  
"What do you mean Keitaro?" she asks confused.  
  
"I mean-why did I stop my training? What caused me to stop? I-I just don't remember."  
  
Haruka breathes through her nose VERY slowly as she indeed remembers what had happened to her nephew after what had gone down. She begins to explain:  
  
"It was sensei." She almost whispered. "Sensei stopped it."  
  
"How? How did he do it?"  
  
"You have to understand that you were EXTREMELY distraught over what had happened and we didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Haruka? What - did - sensei - do - to - me?" Keitaro asks in desperation not realizing he had the rooms' undivided attention.  
  
"Ok then. This is how it went." Began Haruka.  
  
(Flashback- 15 years ago)  
  
Three figures walk the steps toward the old shrine where Urashima children had trained for decades. Granny Hina led the way followed by a 13year old Haruka holding the hand of her very upset 5 year old nephew Keitaro. Haruka looked at the hand she was holding-a chill ran down her spine.  
  
' I can't believe that his hands had so much blood on them before granny and I cleaned him up'  
  
Indeed, the 5 year old's yellow shirt was still stained red in some places, as were his blue shorts that he wore.  
  
'I hope Na-chan and Mu-chan are ok. They were pretty shaken up when we left them with their parents."  
  
So involved in her own thoughts that she almost bumped into Granny Hina as she stopped in front of the shrines entrance, merely whispering:  
  
"We are here children."  
  
The two children followed the older woman's gaze, knowing who they would see before they moved there eyes. An older man, ancient really, approached the family. He was a short man, not much taller than Granny Hina herself, and bald. His beard was whiter than the purest snow and almost as long as his body---just barely grazing the ground as he walked-it's a wonder that he has never tripped over it. As he met them at the entrance, the family bowed, showing their respect.  
  
"Hina. As always it is a pleasure to see you grace my shrine with your presence. My students accompany you as well--" Looking at Keitaro, then Haruka, then at Keitaro again scrutinizing the condition his clothes are in. He says almost to himself "-an interesting day they have had I see."  
  
Looking at the older woman he asks simply: "What has happened?"  
  
Granny Hina explains to her friend what happened earlier, in front of the inn, with Keitaro and his two playmates. He scowls, taking in this bit of news. To Haruka he asks: You witnessed this Haruka?"  
  
"No Sensei. It was over before I had arrived. "  
  
"What alerted you to the incident child?"  
  
"Keitaro's Chi sensei. I sensed that something was VERY wrong with it. It was ---distressed. That is when I went to see what had happened."  
  
The older man seemed to accept her explanation of the facts and nodded once in affirmation. The he focused his attention to the youngest member of the family-his scowl never leaving his face.  
  
"Keitaro come here please." He commanded, more gentle than his expression indicated. The youngest Urashima complied as he walked toward his elder, looking down all the while in shame.  
  
"Keitaro look at me." The young boy did so. "Tell me what happened." Keitaro explained his role in the day's events as tears were starting to form on his eyes as he began to finish the tale.  
  
"Did you feel justified in your actions?"  
  
"Yes sensei." He answered truthfully  
  
"Then why do I sense such distress in you child?"  
  
"Because, I HURT them." Keitaro starts to shake his head in grief. "I-I almost KILLED them sensei."  
  
"But you didn't child."  
  
"BUT I COULD HAVE!" the young boys outburst caught everyone completely off guard.  
  
"Keitaro." warned Haruka.  
  
"It's ok child." He says to the young girl. "He is understandably distraught.  
  
Keitaro wipes the tears from his eyes with his hand as best he can before he continued. "Sensei. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I just don't wanna hurt anyone anymore ---EVER."  
  
"Keitaro. I know you feel responsible for what you did. That's what you always do child. Take on all these responsibilities that a 5 year old shouldn't take. You'll feel better soon."  
  
"N-No sir I won't." he countered. "I won't feel better until I know I can't hurt anyone anymore!"  
  
The two ladies couldn't stay out of this any longer. It was Granny Hina that asked:  
  
"What is it that you mean child?"  
  
Looking at his kindly grandmother he explained. "I don't wanna fight anymore grandma. I can't. If I do, someone else will get hurt cuz of me."  
  
Haruka commented, " You can't mean that squirt. You're the best student this shrine has ever seen."  
  
"Your young Aunt is right Keitaro." added the old man. "You have potential unlike anyone in your bloodlines has seen. Surely you don't mean to waste it?"  
  
"I-I don't care sensei." Looking at his grandmother, his eyes PLEADING. "Please don't make me fight anymore. I don't wanna hurt anymore people..I just don't wanna." Keitaro buries his face to his granny as he cries. Everyone could hear him whisper:  
  
"Not anymore, please."  
  
Everyones heart ached as the 5 year old broke down in front of those who know him best.  
  
Keitaro feels a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. Turning around slowly, he sees the sad look of his sensei( a look he never thought he'd see) as he asks. "You mean what you say child?"  
  
Keitaro nods.  
  
Looking at granny Hina he asks. "What of his parents?"  
  
Understanding what must be done to ease the emotional pain that Keitaro was experiencing, she says with some sadness. "I will explain it to them, do what you must."  
  
"Wait Keitaro!" starts a very nervous Haruka facing her nephew. "You sure you wanna do this squirt."  
  
"Yes Auntie Haruka. I don't wanna hurt anymore people."  
  
Looking sad and slightly annoyed, she commented. "Ok then. I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner, then you wouldn't have to do this."  
  
Keitaro sniffs as the tears start to disappear from his innocent face.  
  
"It's ok Auntie. I'm glad you were there after." He goes to hug his young aunt who holds him tight and whispers. "You're a good kid squirt---but please stop calling me Auntie, I'm only 13 you know."  
  
Keitaro let's go of Haruka, smiling, then turns to face his Sensei--- possibly for the last time.  
  
"Are you sure my child?"  
  
"Yes sensei, I am sure."  
  
"Then close your eyes and allow your chi to flow freely and without fear." As he says this, he places his hand behind Keitaro's neck.  
  
The 30 seconds it took seemed like hours as Both Haruka and Granny Hina waited for the older man to announce:  
  
"It is done."  
  
Keitaro opened his eyes as if asleep for days---feeling very refreshed.  
  
Looking at his sensei he thanked him and bowed formally in respect.  
  
"Haruka, why don't you start down the steps with Keitaro, there's something I need to discuss with Hina really quick."  
  
Nodding in understanding she said "Ok Sensei. Thank You." Holding a hand out to Keitaro she said, "Come on squirt. Granny will join us in a bit." Keitaro happily took his Aunt's hand as they made there way down the long steps.  
  
When the children were out of sight Hina turned to her friend.  
  
"So what did you do exactly?" she asked.  
  
"I merged my chi with his and suppressed that part which craved fighting."  
  
"Suppressed? Not eliminated?"  
  
"No Hina." There are forces out there at work that a boy like him shouldn't be made aware of yet. " I wasn't going to leave him TOTALLY defenseless." He noticed the nod of approval that Hina gave him.  
  
"As the years roll on, his abilities will very slowly, manifest themselves. It will happen without any conscious knowledge. However, should he have to face what happened today, it may all manifest faster than even HE can handle----be very careful."  
  
'So, you've temporarily locked it all away in his subconscious mind?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Hina chuckled, pleased with how her old friend handled her grandson.  
  
"You should let Haruka know as well what I did, just to be safe."  
  
" I will my friend. Thank You again for helping my Grandchild."  
  
"He is a good boy, a decent boy. I expected no less from him."  
  
Both friends bowed, then Hina started toward the children.  
  
(Present Day)  
  
Everyone in the room sat transfixed at Haruka's explanation. She looked at her nephew, afraid of what he learned. Another tear forming on one eye as he whispers.  
  
" He was always looking out for me wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes he did---'squirt'" she chuckled at the memory as well. "So now you know how he did it"  
  
Which gave Keitaro an idea. Naru caught the expression of hope on his face and asked, "What is it Keitaro? "  
  
"Yes Sempai. What are you thinking?"  
  
Keitaro approached Su who looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What's on you mind Keitaro?" asked Su  
  
"I need your help Su! I need you to send me inside Motoko's mind."  
  
Everyone but Haruka and Hikari gasped at what he asked.  
  
"Ara Kei-Kun. How will you be able to go inside Motoko-chan's mind?"  
  
"Pretty simple really Mutsumi-san. I'm going to have Su recite her incantation while I MERGE my chi with Motoko's. Then I can get rid of what's killing her."  
  
Keitaro holds Motoko's cold hand again and whispered," Don't worry Motoko, I'm coming."  
  
And somewhere inside Motoko's mind something laughed---evilly.  
  
Author's note: Again not much of one as I am dead tired;but, I'd like to thank jenny, dennis, Knight's, and especially Bugsy for reviewing my last chapter. My apologies if I forgot anyone as I appreciate everyone who reads my stuff. If you like my stories, plz tell a friend and as always READ & REVIEW 


	14. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of myself and for others to read. So please don't sue  
  
To Help a Friend  
  
"I need your help Su! I need you to send me inside Motoko's mind."  
  
Everyone but Haruka and Hikari gasped at what he asked.  
  
"Ara Kei-Kun. How will you be able to go inside Motoko-chan's mind?"  
  
"Pretty simple really Mutsumi-san. I'm going to have Su recite her incantation while I MERGE my chi with Motoko's. Then I can get rid of what's killing her."  
  
Keitaro holds Motoko's cold hand again and whispered," Don't worry Motoko, I'm coming."  
  
And somewhere inside Motoko's mind something laughed---evilly  
  
( A few minutes later)  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work Keitaro?" asks a skeptical Naru Narusegawa .  
  
It had only been a few minutes since Keitaro explained his intention to enter Motoko's mind with Su's help and already a futon was unrolled next to hers, while Hikari and Su attached various electrodes to both Keitaro's chest and temple region. Keitaro himself had pulled off his torn shirt to allow them access---once again admiring Koalla Su's technical mastery.  
  
'Man, leave it to Su to cobble together working medical equipment on such short notice.' Then a less comfortable thought occurs to him. 'On second thought, I just hope this thing doesn't fry our brains out.'  
  
Kitsune, always looking for a way to tease either Keitaro or her best friend, couldn't pass up this rare opportunity .  
  
"What do you think Naru? Keitaro is looking pretty manly just lying there topless eh?" she couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. The others just rolled their eyes in annoyance while Keitaro just ignored her. Naru, on the hand didn't.  
  
"Knock it off Kitsune!" she yelled turning to her grinning friend. " Now isn't the time for this crap. You know Keitaro and I aren't like that." She froze. Realizing what she just said, she slowly looked around the room, disappointment and annoyance on everyone's faces( especially Haruka's and Mutsumi's)then turned back to face Keitaro .  
  
She wished she could take back what she said.  
  
Keitaro met her gaze with a sad one of his own. She knew how this man felt about her. How many times has he forgiven her every time she misunderstands his clumsiness and sends him to the moon (so to speak). How many times he has sacrificed his time, patience, and perhaps even his sanity whenever ANY of the girls gives him a hard time. Lord, he almost just pounded Motoko within an inch of her life when he thought she had hurt her not more than half hour ago (An action he immediately regretted as he cared very deeply for all of them----even the bratty Sara). Yet once again she lets her "best friend" get under her skin and opens her mouth before she thinks---breaking the heart of the man that she genuinely cares for (even if she is too much of a coward to admit such things to him.)  
  
Naru slowly approaches Keitaro then stops-sensing his disappointment immediately.  
  
"Keitaro, I didn't mean-" she started.  
  
"Your right!" he breaks in, not letting her finish. "Now isn't the time for this CRAP." It didn't escape anyone's notice how he stressed that last word, or the disappointment that permeated the words.  
  
Kitsune, realizing the grave mistake she just made in teasing her two friends, tried to make amends. She very nervously makes a show of scratching her head and says: "Um guys. I didn't mean to give you this hard a time. I know my timing sucked and all. It's just----I'm just so worried about what could happen and I thought maybe I could brighten things up." The faces of the others told her that her timing did INDEED suck and she shyly looked down at the floor in shame. "I-I'm sorry." She almost whispered.  
  
Kitsune felt someone grip her hand in support and looked up at the last person she thought would forgive this latest tease. She saw the smiling face of Keitaro Urashima looking back at her, she didn't realize she had made her way to his beside as she tried to apologize. She barely heard Dr. Hikari tell him to be still as she finished the final adjustments on the medical equipment he was attached to.  
  
"Hey." He started very softly, lifting her chin up to meet him, amused at the confused look she was giving him. "All of us are worried about Motoko-" he heard the murmur of agreement throughout the room. "-I'm not ready to let her go just yet, but you have my word that I will bring her back to us. I suppose a little ribbing doesn't hurt, once in a while, just now wasn't the right time is all."  
  
. All Kitsune could do was just stare at him, amazed that some things still didn't change. Once again he forgave her. Of all the times to say something dumb, and he still forgave her. She rolled her eyes in Naru's direction to see she was still sore about what she did---and what was said because of it. She felt Keitaro whisper in her ear. "Don't worry about Naru. I'm sure she'll come around soon. Just let her be for now." He let go of her chin and lay back down on the futon so Hikari could finish her prep work.  
  
Kitsune smiled inside, feeling A LOT better than she had a right too. 'Damn you Keitaro. Why do you have to be such a great guy. I swear if Naru or Mutsumi don't make there move on you soon---I will.' She starts to turn away, not daring to face Naru just yet as another thought occurs to her. 'Hell, I'd even give up the sake' if it meant I had half a chance. On second thought, maybe I'd just cut back instead.' Kitsune couldn't imagine what it would be like without her favorite pastime.  
  
Hikari decided that it was time to get things going.  
  
"I'm going to need this room cleared out now. I don't know how much time Motoko has left so it's best if we get started right away. If anyone has anything to say to Keitaro - " She turned her head slightly towards a still sad Naru, "-you'd better do it quickly."  
  
Haruka and the girls made their way towards both futons to give their encouragement while Naru stayed conspicuously off to the side.  
  
"Sempai, please be careful." Starts the ever-shy Shinobu . "Please save Motoko-sempai so we can be a family again."  
  
"Yea dork. Kick that demon or whatever-it-is' butt out of kendo girl so I can see you guys go at it again." Added Sara.  
  
"Kei-Kun. Do not forget to come back to us as well after you have saved Motoko. I do not know what I---that is WE would do without you too." Corrected a very worried Mutsumi, who fooled noone with what she REALLY meant." Not caring what anyone thought, she leaned down and kissed him softly on his cheek. Before she pulled away she whispered so that only he could here, "Remember Kei-Kun that you promised that you, Naru-chan and myself were supposed to "have a little chat" after this is all settled. She stood up and began to leave Motoko's room. Shinobu, Sara and Kitsune had followed her out----leaving Naru and Haruka to say their peace.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Naru who started to speak her peace. She turned to Hikari who indicated that she had to make it quick and began to kneel beside Keitaro. Haruka made her way toward her friend and Su to give the two some semblance of privacy. She secretly hoped that Naru would finally say what she felt about her nephew, good or bad.  
  
"H-Hi." She started, not realizing what she wanted to tell him. The look he gave her was one of very calm anticipation. He reached out to take her hand in his and gently squeezed it in support.  
  
'Damnit! I should be the one giving HIM encouragement---not the other way around.' She silently berated herself. 'Oh Keitaro why is this so hard?'  
  
"Maybe its difficult to say what you feel when you care about someone so much it hurts." He answered quietly.  
  
'Oh Crap! He heard me!' she thought frantically. Another squeeze of his hand seemed to calm her as she began to gather her thoughts.  
  
"Keitaro. About what I said after Kitsune decided to be -well Kitsune. I hope you know that I do care about you. More than I have been able to admit, I'm afraid."  
  
Keitaro said nothing, allowing her to continue.  
  
"Mutsumi has always been more open with her feelings towards you. She is a lot braver than I am even if she does act like a complete ditz sometimes." This got a small chuckle from the landlord putting her a little more at ease.  
  
" I'm sorry I said that. I think she is great. Even if it drives me nuts to know that she has fallen for you for awhile now." She looked at him to gauge his response only to see his face turn grim.  
  
'Uh oh! Not a good sign.' She thought. Then decided to take the conversation in a different direction.  
  
"I guess what I am saying is---I'm scared." Keitaro blinked in surprise as she just admitted this latest revelation. " I'm scared of what could happen if I 'Let you in'(No perverted thoughts please). I'm scared how it will change things, not only with you and me, but with everyone else around us. I mean, Shinobu has this big crush on you, Kitsune wants to seduce you, Su loves playing with you all the time, even Sara thinks you remind her of Seta(whether she wants to admit that or not)and its very obvious how Mutsumi feels."  
  
"Ahem." Hikari warned. "Naru, we don't have that much time."  
  
"My apologies Hikari-san. Just a minute more please." She pleaded with the older woman who merely smirked and turned back to Haruka and the ever- bouncing koala Su.  
  
She looked back at Keitaro and was relieved to see that whatever malice he had a few moments ago seemed to disappear completely. So she continued.  
  
"With all the craziness that has been going on today, I'm just realizing how little I really know you." She sees the regret beginning to show on his face.  
  
"Hey. Whatever your reason for keeping it in---it's ok. Knowing you there is a good reason for it. Even if I usually don't give you a chance to explain huh?" Keitaro slowly shook his head in answer.  
  
"You're also about to do something that none of us has ever seen happen, you're going someplace where we can't help you if you get in trouble. I don't know what's waiting for you inside Motoko's mind, whether it's a demon or something far worse. I do know that I agree with Mutsumi---please come back . Promise me that you will bring Motoko back to us---but just remember to come back too. If you promise me, then I know it will be so."  
  
A Keitaro Urashima promise wasn't to be taken lightly-ever. She gently smoothed out a loose strand of his hair back in place as she looked in his eyes to see what he would say.  
  
He squeezed her hand again as he spoke: "Naru. Thank You for what you said. It really means a lot to me. You have my word that I will bring BOTH of us back home. Ok?"  
  
All Naru could do was just smile at him as he reached out and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry about the others. I'll keep what you said under wraps. Although I did have my suspicions about Shinobu and Sara." He was pleased to see the look of surprise on Naru's face.  
  
"Yes Narusegawa. I can also gauge how someone feels by examining them with my Chi." He stopped her with a look before she could protest. " I can gauge how they feel NOT read their thoughts and even then I consider it an invasion of privacy."  
  
"Even Motoko's?"  
  
"Can't read hers. To do that would have revealed my abilities to her---I didn't want that." He saw her nod in understanding. "Although I'm afraid of what I'll find when I go in."  
  
"You mean how she feels?" Naru never considered that Motoko MIGHT have some romantic feelings toward the landlord and found that she was just as scared at what he'd find as well.  
  
"Yea. I mean, what if I find out that she absolutely hates my guts?"  
  
'Or worse yet Keitaro.' she begins to nervously think. 'What if she doesn't?' Surprised that he hadn't even considered that possibility.  
  
"I don't know how I'd feel about her hating me so much."  
  
Neither said anything else as Keitaro looked up to see Hikari start to get frustrated at the lateness of the day. He kissed Naru's hand and warned:  
  
"We have to get started Naru. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok baka." She answered almost playfully not really meaning it at all. " We will be here waiting for you." She kissed his other cheek as she started to stand.  
  
"Remember your promise to me. I am gonna hold you too it."  
  
"Heaven forbid I start breaking them now eh?" he asked equally as playful.  
  
"You better mister!" answered back then looked at Dr. Hikari. "Whatever you do, please help them BOTH come back to us."  
  
"We will do everything we can Naru." She answered the younger girl. "You know that."  
  
Naru bowed to her elders and looked at Su who merely grinned.  
  
"Please don't worry Naruuu. Su will look after big brother Keitaro. Su promises too." Naru simply nodded then realizing she took more time than they had, promptly left the room.  
  
"Are you ready nephew? It's not too late to back out." Asked Haruka already knowing his answer.  
  
"I don't think we have any other choice Aunt Haruka." He was pleased that his Aunt was good as her word about changing her attitude toward him calling her that. "We took up too much time as it is. Motoko needs us now." He took a couple of deep breaths to prepare himself for what was to come. Turning to Hikari and then to Su he announced: "I'm ready."  
  
"One last thing Keitaro. If things don't turn out the way we hope, would you like me to tell Naru EVERYTHING about what happened back then?"  
  
He knew exactly why she asked. Hikari warned him before that there was a chance that He, Motoko, or Both may not survive this encounter if things went south. He had to risk it, for Motoko's sake.  
  
He nodded once in confirmation and added, " I owe her that much."  
  
To which she replied, "You did NOTHING wrong to owe anyone anything. Remember that." He agreed. Haruka turned to Su.  
  
"To make it easy on my nephew, I'll let you know when their Chi's have successfully merged. That way you can begin the incantation when he's ready."  
  
"Okies Haruka-san" agreed Su.  
  
"I'll stand watch on both monitors as per the Toudai research." She says with a little annoyance. Looking at Haruka's confused face she explained. "Apparently, the Medical part of the treatment just requires a damn technician to check vitals---and guess who got elected?"  
  
Both Urashimas and Su chuckled at Hikari's predicament., Su sitting in front of Keitaro's futon while his Aunt kneels next to him.  
  
" Just relax Keitaro and remembers Sensei's training."  
  
Keitaro closed his eyes and remembered how it felt 15 years ago when his sensei suppressed his CHI. (He realized that was what his sensei had done during his fight with Motoko.) He let his Chi slowly release from his body and gather. He then directed it to reach out toward Motoko's body, slowly enveloping it with his own. He could feel how weak her Chi was as his own wrapped around her. Keitaro was relieved to FEEL some of hers attempt to release as well.  
  
'Good!' he thought, 'There is still some fight in her.'  
  
Renewed by her attempt, Keitaro gently pressed on. He could feel a little more of her Chi start to flow around her as he "asked" it to be strengthened by his merging. As if in silent answer, her Chi(weak as it was) began to "blend" with his over her body. After only a few moments, it was as if both bodies shared a single spirit, or soul. To Haruka, it was as if seeing two lovers kiss for the very first time. When she was satisfied that the merging was successful, she turned to her companions:  
  
"It's done. Begin the incantation."  
  
Hikari scrutinized her equipment as Koalla Su began saying the words, in her native tongue, that would send her landlord to her friend's mind.  
  
Not knowing of the danger that awaited him.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The demon licked it lips at it sensed the imminent arrival of his latest 'guest .'  
  
" Soon Urashima. Very soon indeed ,shall you be my latest feast."  
  
The Keitaro-demon looked at Motoko's spirit-form , amused that she continued her attempts to break free of the dark tendrils keeping her at bay. She noticed its examination of her and stopped, glaring at her captor all the while.  
  
"While YOU my dear Aoyama, shall be the one that seals his fate."  
  
The look of mortal fear on Motoko's face started the demons maniacal laughter as it permeated the void in which they reside.  
  
"URASHIMA TURN BACK! YOU ARE IN DANGER! PLEASE TURN BACK!" she screamed, knowing that Keitaro could not have possibly have heard her. She starts to weep as despair set in.  
  
"Please forgive me Keitaro. I did not know. I simply did not know---and we both may pay the price for it. She thought as the laughter continued.  
  
Author Notes: Another chapter down (YAY!!!!) Seeing as the Holidays are finally over (Whew!) I hope to keep up a more regular schedule. I am shooting for releasing at least one chapter a week, hopefully two seeing as I have two active stories (yea I know----I only have 2 Chapters for "Warrior" but "Friend" has me coming back for more---what can I say. With any luck, "Friend" will only need 3-4 more Chapters before I call it DONE. Then I turn my attentions back to "Warrior"( Which is technically my first attempt at fan fic writing). I also have 2 ideas that have been kicking around for a while now.  
  
One involves my version of what happens when Keitaro finally tells the girls off (with some tragic secrets thrown in) and decides NOT to forgive them this time( No pairings to speak of as yet)  
  
The other will take some more time as I have Keitaro suffering the worst heartbreak he could possibly endure and fast forward 7-8 years later as we witness the ramifications of this heartbreak. (possible Kei/Naru/Mut triangle----haven't decided but its more than likely) I don't plan on making this a very happy one.  
  
Lastly, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my work with a special thanks to the following:  
  
Shadow-Moon2525: "THE ONE I LOVE" is a MUST READ for every Kei/Mot fan out there. Even on its own merits , it's a good start to what I think will be a GREAT romance story.  
  
Vash-The Unholy: I formally bow to you sir. "REFORMATION OF LIFE" is another MUST READ for the same type of fans as Shadow's of which I am glad I am part of. You get to see the progression of Kei/Mot relationship from acquaintances to (hopefully) lovers with some conflict thrown in for good measure.  
  
Bugsy: PLEASE update "DEFEATED" soon. The story itself is great. (One of the few times I get to see Keitaro go off on the "Evil" Motoko and Mutsumi as a candy stripe nurse.YAY!) Did I mention that this is another MUST READ.  
  
And of course there are many others that I have forgotten to name but they know who they are. I may try some different things around the stories to keep a fresh spin on things---  
  
(Taps on shoulder)  
  
Gote: Yes? Oh Hello Motoko-Chan.  
  
Mot: We must speak Gotenks-san.  
  
Gote: (Sweatdrops) Ok then. What can I do for you?  
  
Mot: What is the meaning this? (hands me pages of "To Help a Friend")  
  
Gote: Um.I don't quite follow you Motoko-chan. This is my fanfic which has yourself and Keitaro as the main leads.  
  
Mot: BAKA!( unsheathing her bokken ) I Know what it is. I simply want to know HOW I am supposed to be a main lead WHEN I AM BARELY IN HALF THE STORY?!!  
  
Gote:( Backing slowly away) M-Motoko-chan. You've read the story. Do you disagree on how it is progressing? I couldn't have you in EVERY scene.  
  
Mot: (Calming down a bit) I do not like to be perceived as a weakling like Urashima! He does not possess these skills you imply.  
  
Gote: He does in this fic. Just like Akamatsu-san has written your abilities and personalites in both the manga and anime.  
  
Mot: The manga was better.  
  
Gote: I agree (she lowers her bokken) It expanded more on your growth as a character and portrayed you as more feminine.  
  
Mot: You mean weak!  
  
Gote: Not at all! Both Volumes 9 and 13 were important books for you.  
  
Mot: Ack! Do not speak of those cursed tomes. I -I lost to Tsuruko each time.  
  
Gote: That's funny. The way I saw it, you BEAT her both times while not only gaining her respect , but allowing you to gain strength from a certain former ronin---making you grow closer. Which, by the way, inspired me to write about you guys. And so did some others( pointing upward at Must Reads)  
  
Mot: (Reading the stories in question) Ack! U-Urashima and Myself? Romantically involved? Impossible. He loves Naru-sempai and perhaps fancies Mutsumi-san. B-But..me?  
  
Gote: Noticed you didn't say anything about the third one.  
  
Mot:..  
  
Gote: Bugsy is cool. Knowing him, it'll turn out ok for you.  
  
Mot:..  
  
Gote: Motoko-chan? Hello?(waves hand in front of her face)  
  
Mot: ..I am NOT evil.  
  
Gote: I don't doubt it. But I don't have the kind of time I need to discuss matters of opinion with you---just trust us on this (again pointing upwards) You'd be surprised how many of us LOVE to write about you.  
  
Mot: (Eyes widening as she browses Fanfiction.net) Indeed?  
  
Gote: Yup. And if it makes you feel better (whispers in her ear)  
  
Mot : (Blushes) Surely you jest. I would NEVER consider that with Urashima!! A-And that is within the next TWO chapters?  
  
Gote: Re-Read Manga Volume 13 and then tell me again with a straight face that it didn't cross your mind. Then I MIGHT believe you. By the way, be thankful I kept your hair.  
  
Mot: Ack!(faints)  
  
Gote: Um Motoko-Chan? Hello?( Fans her face) Anyone home? Sigh! Good thing I didn't tell her what I have planned for "Warrior" I'd be sliced and diced.  
  
Mot: (repeats weakly) S-Slice n D-Dice.  
  
Gote: Um.. Someone remind me to have Tama handy next chapter.  
  
Hopefully I didn't offend anyone with that last bit. If so, I apologize profusely, but that's what I'd like to continue for future reference.(damn but if that wasn't fun- I can see why you like writing that Vash :) And as always  
  
(Gotenks & Motoko): Read and Review  
  
Mot: By the way Gotenks-San. I heard what you implied about "Warrior"(unsheathes bokken)  
  
Gote: Um..And?( Thank You lord its just wood.)  
  
Mot: Slice n Dice is too good for you. ( Grins evilly)  
  
Gote: I am SO dead.  
  
. 


End file.
